Stronger
by Hamato Alexa
Summary: Lena had a simple and happy life. She never argued with her parents and got good grades at school. One day she fights with her father and runs into some Foot ninjas. Lena joins them, but things don't go as planned. Will Lena have the strength to go against the Shredder or fall back under his control?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I always thought nothing bad would ever happen to me. I had the perfect family, they were loving, caring, and amazing people. I never argued with them or got yelled at. We had the perfect life too. We never had to worry about being in debt since my dad had a pretty great job as a doctor. So why did this have to happen? Why did I have to come home from a new school to find my parents dead in an alley in New York City? I'm a good, strong girl. I stick up for people and I do my chores. So why was I now dropping two roses on my parents' grave? It was sunset and the orange and pink sky made the mood feel sadder. I fought the tears that snuck to the corners of my eyes. I never cry, I'm Lena Jones.

"Lena."

I turned to see my Uncle Casey looking very uncomfortable in a suit. He walked to me and wrapped his arms around me. I slowly brought my arms up around him and patted his back.

"Hi Uncle Casey." My voice was cracking from the few days I spent at my Uncle Lee's house crying.

"How ya doing, kid?"

"I'm fine." I was able to choke out. Uncle Casey and I are close, so it was nice seeing him here. He pulled me back and attempted to smile.

"So you're dad put in the will that he wanted me to take custody of you." He held the fake smile.

"Oh." I brushed a strand of my black hair being my ear.

"I'll getcha through this okay?" He hugged me one more time as I nodded. "Ready to go? Lee, dropped off some of your bags. He said he'll get the rest tomorrow."

"Can I grab my back pack from Lee's truck?" I folded my hands in front of me.

"Yeah, go ahead. I have to make a call anyway."

I walked away feeling even worse than before. My Uncle Lee lives on a farm down south and drove all the way up here from Tennessee to see his sister for the last time. We don't have a big family so it was just my two uncles and my grandma. My other grandparents died when I was little so I don't remember them.

Uncle Lee was still at the grave, but he always left his truck unlocked. Definitely not the best idea, but if anyone tried to rob him, those people won't be able to remember what happened to them. The idea of my uncle beating someone up was almost amusing. I opened the door to his rusty old GMC pick-up and grabbed my worn out backpack. I opened it to check if everything was in it before putting it on and walked back to Casey.

"Ready?" He held out a helmet to me.

I looked back at the grave. God, I was going to miss them so much. I took the helmet. "Let's go."

I hopped on and held onto Casey as he sped down the streets of New York. I clung to him and watched as the roads blurred past me. I didn't see a lot of cars which was definitely weird since we are in the city, but I didn't care. I want my parents back. It was my fault they were gone.

"You okay back there?" Casey asked through the radios in our helmets.

"Yeah." One thing I was great at was hiding my feelings. I'm glad I can.

"We're almost home." He said. "Oh you remember April, right?"

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well she comes over a lot now. I know she's still a stranger to you, but she's a really nice girl. You two have a lot in common."

"If she makes you happy then she's okay with me." I cracked a smile, but it faded quickly.

I felt him let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at the rooftops. I always like going on my old rooftop and hang out with my parents or friends. I frowned and turned my attention back to the road. He stopped in the alley of his apartment. Images of my parents flashed before my eyes.

"Lena, what's wrong?"

"There was so much blood." I felt tears stream down my face as I went to my knees. I could see the empty looks on their face. Their skin turned ice cold as I desperately tried to call for help.

"Let's get you inside." His arms went on my shoulders and led me inside.

"It's my fault. It's my fault they're dead." I mumbled.

Casey made me sit on the couch. "It's not your fault, Lena. There wasn't anything you or anybody could've done."

"You don't understand." I put my arms around myself and turned away from him. "You don't know what happened." The foot clan attacked them because I tried to leave them. I would have to go back before anyone else gets hurt.

He walked over to me and handed me some water. I took a small sip and put it down on the table in front of me. His apartment was small and only had a small couch and TV in the living room, a twin sized bed in the only bedroom, and the essentials in the kitchen. Also there was one bathroom. Thanks, dad.

"Trust me, Lena, I know what this is like. When your pop was killed, I was the one who found him. It took me a long time, but it wasn't my fault. This times the same. It's not your fault."

He didn't understand. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Uh, yeah. You can take the bedroom. I usually sleep on the couch anyway." He picked up two of my bags and put them in my room.

"Thanks." I put my backpack on the bed.

"Sure. Night, Lena." He shut the door.

I pulled my Foot gear out of my backpack and put it on. Then I went over to my suitcase and pulled my katana out of it and strapped it to my back. I despised the Foot Clan and their leader, Oroku Saki. That clan is full of lies and dishonor, and it made me sick. So many missions are spent by hurting innocent people. Unfortunately, I had to go back. So I snuck out my window and ran the rooftops to Foot Headquarters to meet my fate. I need to go back so I can figure out a way to get out of this clan and finally make my father proud. That's kind of how I got myself into this mess. One day I got really made at him for I don't even remember what and ran into the Foot. My dad taught me some self-defense techniques, and they were impressed, so they offered an intermission to the Foot Clan. I was too stupid to deny them, and was taken back to the HQ. I would go train there after school until late at night. I was the most dedicated out of the others in my group, and this pleased Saki. After months of training he informed me of an enemy who is like me. He wants me to kill him, but I refused and went home. That's when I found my parents. As I entered the secret passage way my fear grew. Then over a loud speaker Saki's voice rang.

"Ms. Jones, please come to my throne room."

My heart thumped loudly against my chest as I made my way to the throne room. How did he know I was there? Other ninjas avoided eye contact with me and moved quickly away if I got too close to them. This was embarrassing. To keep at least a pinch of dignity, I wiped my face clear of emotion as I went up the elevator. I tapped my fingers on the bar that went around the elevator. The stupid elevator music was playing and it made me want to stab the speaker with my katana to shut it up. I jumped slightly as the elevator skipped to a halt and the doors opened. Wish me luck. I stepped out and two Foot soldiers opened the door and I walked forward towards Saki. I did as I was trained to do: bow before Saki and shut up.

"Ms. Jones, have you learned from your mistake?" He was kneeling at a small table; I kept my eyes down.

"Yes, Master Shredder."

"Good, now you will be punished for your crimes against the Foot." He said and doors opened as three elite foot ninjas came in and restraint me. "Take her to the dungeon. I have a few plans for her."

Oh shit. I started struggling, trying to get away. I had to get back home to Casey. If I don't get back he'll know I went out alone and IF I make it out here alive; Casey will kill me! I was pulled out of the throne room as Saki started laughing. My mask was harshly pulled to the side so my vision was lost. I needed to focus on using my other senses to figure out something. I stumbled and tripped, but the elite just dragged me as I struggled to stand. When we finally stopped I was pushed forward and I barely caught myself since my hands were now tied behind my back.

"Take away her all of her personal items and get her into an operation gown." A deep voice demanded.

"Yes, sir." An elite answered.

My katana was torn off of me and the elite laughed as they tore my foot uniform off the yanked the gown on. I was yanked back up again and pushed forward. I was too embarrassed and too scared to even cry out or argue as I was thrown again.

"Have fun not being able to see." An elite laughed and the three guards walked away.

What? Blind? Was shredder planning on making me blind? I struggled against the bindings that held my hands behind me. I couldn't let Saki know that's my biggest fear, I had to hide it. I sat cross-legged and made myself relax. Everything will be fine. Casey will find me and I'll tell him about the Foot and he'll help me get out.

"Time for your punishment to begin." It was the voice from before.

"Who are you?" I snapped.

"Your worst nightmare." Wow that was totally lame. "Let's begin."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

(Casey's POV)

I got out of the suit and into my usual blue sweatpants and white tank top. My cell phone rang. I looked down at the caller id: it was Raph.

"Hey Raph, what's up?"

'We were wondering if it was okay to come over and meet your niece.'

"Wait, Leo said yes to this?" Wow, Fearless finally eased up.

'I was just as shocked. Anyway, can we come up or is now a bad time?'

"Nah, she's in her room right now, but I'll be able to get her out."

'Alright see ya soon.'

"See ya." I hung up and knocked on Lena's door.

"Hey Lena, I know you said you wanted to get some sleep, but I wanted to introduce you to some friends-" There was no answer. I opened Lena's door and stepped inside. "Lena?" She probably fell asleep. I'm glad she could sleep. Donnie was telling me how teens that go through something as traumatizing as a parent's death may go into a state of depression or have night tremors. I wasn't sure how I was going to deal with that. I went over to Lena's bed, but found it empty. I ran through my small apartment searching for her. The first day I have custody over my only niece, and I already lost her! I called Raph.

'Yo' He answered.

"Hey Raph, Lena's gone. I've searched the apartment for her, but she's not her!" I started to leave my apartment and got on my bike. My heart was pounding, what if she's in big trouble.

'Case, relax. We'll find her.'

Raph is his closest friend. Raph and I always hang out and beat some purple dragon scums' heads in. Those thugs can do a lot of damage to a girl like Lena, and if it was the Foot…..Luckily, his brother, Donatello, knew what to do if we found Lena harmed.

"Thanks Raph. I'm gonna start searching. I'll send you a picture of her. Let me know if you find anything." I rubbed my eyes before putting my golf bag over onto my bag, and put on my hockey mask and helmet.

'Alright, we'll leave in a few.'

I hung up and sent a picture of Lena to Raph's phone of her at Central Park sitting under a tree. Her father, my brother, took the picture last summer. The sun is shining perfectly on the tree and the tree casted a shadow on her face. The sun gets through the leaves and shines on her bright green eyes. She's definitely a Jones with the dark hair and bright eyes.

"Please be okay, L." I drove down the streets of New York City searching for her. It must've been hours before Raph's voice came in over my headset.

'We can't find her, Case. We don't want our next guess to be true, but…' Raph paused.

I skidded to a stop. "What is it, Raph?!"

'We're gonna check to see if Hun has her.'

"I'm coming. If she's there, I don't know how she'll react when she sees you guys." I rubbed my eyes lifting my mask up in the process.

'Alright, Don said you're three blocks north of us.'

"I'm on my way." I sped down the street and parked my bike in the alley where the guys were waiting on the rooftop. I climbed up the fire escape after setting my helmet on my bike. "Do you guys know where she MIGHT be?"

"I'm working on it Casey." Donatello had some sort of GPS looking device in his hands.

I started pacing on the rooftop, looking out hoping to see her. I left a hand on my shoulder, I turned to see Raph with a sympathetic expression on. I sighed and turned to the brothers.

"We have to hurry, Don." I begged him.

His eyes connected with mine and the GPS started beeping. Don ripped his gaze from Casey and smiled at the GPS.

"He's by the port. Little security, but the ship is going to be hard to get through. Nothing impossible though."

"Let's go." Leo said and we were off to the ports.

When I got to Hun he's going to wish he was dead. If Lena was hurt because of him! He's going to pay for messing with my family! I was beyond pissed as the guys and I sprinted over to the next building.

(Lena's POV)

I was fighting nonstop, with my fellow Foot and the mind-control Shredder was trying to drill into my head. I'd spar, get patched up, watch and listen to something telling me over and over how terrible this turtle was, and being shocked if I denied what it said. Maybe I should just let the mind-control take over and kill this guy then I'll be free, right?

Right now I was in a jail cell trying to get any part of my body to move. I was so sore and tired that sometimes I didn't care, but where was Casey? He should have called someone to come and save me. I looked around the room at the white walls. Then I noticed everything was white here, my clothes, the walls, the floor, the electric chair. I hated that thing, mostly because it made me feel so vulnerable. It was always set a low shock level, but if someone flipped it higher my brain will be fried. Oh great. I NEEDED this to end.

(Casey's POV)

The five of us were hiding behind giant crates of god knows what, and listened as Hun spoke to a Foot ninja.

"Hmmm, a prisoner?" Hun questioned the ninja.

"Yes, sir. She has betrayed the Foot after refusing to kill the mutant, named Leonardo." The young ninja answered.

"Do you know who she is?"

"Her name is Lena Jones, she is one of the most skillful ninjas in the clan, and Shredder murdered her parents because of her refusal." The ninja responded sadly. "She is just as much a fearless warrior as the mutant. Shredder saw this a perfect match."

"Jones?" Hun asked surprised.

Wait, Lena's in the Foot!? The guys gave me a 'what the hell' look and I shrugged.

"Yes, she is the mutant's allies relative."

"Tell me about her." Hun smirked.

"Other than her ninja skills being above proficient, she had a great sense of loyalty. She also is quick and smart. She was chosen because of her speed and she's able to quickly learn her opponent's fighting style and use it against them."

"Where is she being held?"

"In the dungeon of the Foot HQ. She is being punished and…we're attempting to brainwash her into accepting the mission, but she is hard to brake."

"Just like the turtle." Hun mumbled to himself, "Maybe this ninja is a little TOO much like our enemy. Why not persuade her with Jones?"

"The Shredder has other plans for him."

"How much longer until the brainwash is complete?"

"If we get through to her, it may be complete. If so, she will be sent out almost immediately to complete her mission."

"I will be more than happy to break her myself." Hun said cracking his knuckles.

I was just about to jump out when Leo and Don held me back. Hun and the ninja walked away and the guys pulled me in the opposite direction. I shrugged them off and walked with them. Hun WILL pay.

(Lena's POV)

I jumped when my door was opened, but made myself appear calm as I was dragged down the white halls to the dojo. My clothes were changed from an operation gown to shorts and a shirt a few hours ago, so it would be easier to fight. I was shoved inside and the door was locked. I stood up and prepared myself for battle. The door across the dojo opened and thirty Foot entered the room followed by a giant guy with a blonde ponytail. I grabbed the katana next to me hanging on the wall and took a fighting stance. I stepped forward and let them make the first attack. I blocked and knocked out a quarter of them, and managed to only get little bruises here and there. The big guy got a lot of hits on me and I did my best to say away from him. It looked like he was using the Foot as a shield. I tried fighting through them, going around them, and even over them.

"It will be much easier if you just agree to your mission." The blonde said.

"What's a life worth living if it's easy?" I asked him as our katanas collided.

He growled in aggravation as he swung at me again. I blocked him, but felt pain explode in my right shoulder. I gasped and attacked the ninja behind me. Blood oozed from the wound. I'm glad I'm a lefty. I backed away from the crowd of ninjas and tried to take a breather, but they would stop attacking! I was getting dizzy and my vision was getting hazy. I shook my head in an attempt to fix it, then a fist connected with my stomach and I doubled over. Next a foot came to my face and made me go flying across the dojo. I was lying on the ground gasping for air as the tears in my eyes threatened to spill over onto my cheeks. I couldn't give up; I had to keep fighting.

"Tired, Jones? I think you should take a nap." He punched me across the face and stars exploded in front of me.

I struggled to stand back up. I panted and stabbed my sword into the floor using it as an anchor. The blonde's fist came flying into my ribcage multiple times and a loud crack could be heard. My eyes widened at the pain that was spreading in my chest. I cried out and toppled over.

"You work for Shredder now. He is and will always be your master." Hun told me standing over me.

I gasped for air and stared at him. He won. I couldn't fight anymore. I squeezed my eyes shut and the tears went down my face. I didn't want to give up, but…I think I had to.

(Casey's POV)

Don was tracking Hun as he drove away. He were coming up with a plan as we ran. We needed to hold onto this lead since Hun literally told us where Lena is. When Hun slowed down and went through a gate, we had to stop and figure out a way inside.

"It's completely dead Leo. We can go through the ventilation system thingy." Mikey said confusing himself. Leo opened his mouth to say something.

"It's not a bad idea Leo." Don interrupted Leo. "I can find our way through the vents easier and we'll be hidden."

Leo sighed. "Let's move."

We jumped down one by one and crawled into the vent. I searched through peep holes for Lena. I bumped into Raph when the guys suddenly stop.

"Watch where you're going, Casey." Raph snapped.

"Quiet, we can't let Shredder know we're here." Leo whispered.

Raph and I rolled our eyes before continuing on. Don led us through the windy vents until I heard Hun.

"Tired, Jones? I think you should take a nap." There was the sound of someone being hit and I shoved the turtles out of the way so I could look. I peeked through and found Lena! She was on the ground gasping for air as she used the sword to help herself up. Blood was oozing out of her right shoulder, but she kept trying to stand. The turtles pulled me back and put a hand over my mouth when Hun punched her multiple times in the chest. She fell to the ground again as she cried out. "You work for Shredder now. He is and will always be your master." Hun told her.

She just laid there on the ground grasping her chest. Hun chuckled.

"Not so strong, now are we?" He lifted her up by her neck, but what Hun couldn't see was her getting ready to kick him between the legs. When she hit her target he let go and she scrambled away as Hun doubled over.

"I will NEVER work for him!" She cried.

"Wrong answer." Hun got control of himself and stood up right.

"I won't do it." She looked a little out of it.

"How are you going to protect your uncle?"

She stiffened. "You won't hurt him."

"Oh really? I don't think you're in any position to tell me what to do, Sweetheart." He went over to her and she spit at him. Making him enraged and tossed her across the dojo.

"Leo, we have to go in there." I whispered to him.

"Try not to cause too much attention. You go for Lena, we'll take care of Hun." Leo ordered.

**Sorry my first chapters are always pretty bad. X) Thanks to TMNTFan for the review, it helped a lot, and thank you Demon Kirara for the favorite and following! I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please Review. : )**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The blonde threw me across the room again when I spit in the guy's face. I tried to move again, but I was in so much pain. Looks like Shredder got what he wanted; the enjoyment of my sorrow. The wound on my shoulder was still bleeding and I was struggling to stay awake. I couldn't risk passing out and letting this bozo finish me off. I heard the blonde yell something and someone came next to me. I jumped and tried to attack them.

"Lena, it's me, Casey."

"Casey?" I struggled to keep myself from breaking down.

"Yeah, come on let's get you out of here." He started lifting me.

"Ahhh!" I grabbed at my chest and shoulder.

"Easy, I gotcha." He held me close and I wrapped my good arm around his neck.

"I got her let's book!" Casey called to someone.

I buried my head into his neck and tightened my grip as my shoulder throbbed. I heard someone yell back to Casey and we were off. I gritted my teeth as I bounced around in his arms from him running. I stiffened at the sounds of yelling and crashing sounds, but they were getting further away.

"Hang in there, Lena." I heard Casey.

I whimpered and kept trying to breathe. "Case, stop. I-I can't breathe."

"Guys?" he asked someone and soon I felt him stop. I took a few deep breathes and brought my face out of his shoulder. "You good?"

"I'm sorry, Casey." I started bawling. "I sh-should've told you, b-but-"

"Shhh…."

"I let dad down." I cried like a three year old.

He started walking again. "Lena, there wasn't anything you could've done."

"I could've did what Saki said. I-I could've j-just k-kill that L-Leonardo g-guy. Then mom and dad would be alive."

"And when your father found out about you killing someone? How do you think he would've reacted?" Casey asked.

"I couldn't do it, but it's all I can think of now." I hiccupped. "Saki broke me, Case. He got what he wanted. Me to be his stupid assassin. I do want to kill him now because if I don't I'll get hurt or you will. Nothing good happens if he's still alive."

"Let's just get you patched up." He said.

"What aren't you telling me?" I found the strength to look him in the eye.

"You find out soon." He left it at that.

I didn't push him to tell me and let him carry me away. We went over a few buildings until finally he went down a fire escape. I looked at him confused as he lowered me on the ground. He pulled off the sewer lid and looked at me.

"You can walk, right?" He asked as he started to go down.

Looks like I have to. I pulled myself towards the sewer and Casey helped me down before picking me up again.

"Why are we in a sewer?" I asked, but got nervous when I heard someone following us.

"I have friends down here."

"Casey, you need to get new friends." I looked behind us into the darkness and tried to see our stalkers.

"You'll love them." Casey chuckled. Then he turned around. "Guys, you don't have to hide anymore."

Four green turtles came forward from the shadows. They were all smiling, but looked concerned. I waved as Casey turned into a living room and into another room.

"Welcome to our home." The purple masked turtle said before turning his attention to Casey. "Take her to the infirmary."

Casey did as he was told and I was set on a table. He kept me from sitting up and the purple masked turtle walked in followed by a turtle with a red mask.

"My name's Donatello, but you can call me Donnie." The purple one then motioned to the other turtle. "This is my older brother, Raphael, we all call him Raph. Is it okay if I check your wounds?"

I looked at Casey and he nodded. "Ya."

Donnie came over and started with my ribs. "I'm just going to lift your shirt a little to see your ribs." He poke at me and I bit back a scream. "Three fractures, and nothings punctured."

Casey relaxed next to me. "How you doing, kid?"

I glared at him as he helped me sit upright. "What do you think?" I gritted my teeth.

"So when did you join the Foot?" Casey asked.

"It's been two years." I frowned.

"Why?" Raph asked stepping forward.

"Why, what?" I asked.

"Why'd you join?" He restated his question.

"I wanted my father to be proud of me for something." Donnie started cleaning and stitching up my shoulder.

"So you joined a gang?" Donnie asked.

"Not exactly. I ran into them and I was able to fight most of them off because my dad knew some ninjitsu. They thought I'd make a good ninja so I trained and trained and trained non-stop, until one day Saki gave me my mission. I said no then….well bye bye parents." Donnie started wrapping my arm as he listened.

"Done. We have a spare room for you to sleep in." Donnie helped me up.

"Can I meet your other brothers?" I asked as we walked slowly out of the room.

"Oh yeah sure." He said and brought me to their living room.

Two turtles one in an orange mask and one in blue walked over. The blue one looked at me with sorrowful eyes. The turtle in orange ran up to me and smiled.

"Hi I'm Mikey!"

"Hi Mikey. I'm Lena." I looked over to Casey and whispered, "Is he always this hyper?" I pointed at the jittery turtle.

"Ya." He nodded.

The blue one stepped forward and offered a gentle smile.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Lena. My name's Leonardo."

My heart started pounding and everything went dark. He was the ninja I was supposed to destroy. I searched for a light in the darkness I was in, but felt someone shaking me. I made my eyes snap open. I was breathing hard and looked around for the turtle.

"What was that all about, Don?" I heard Casey ask and I looked at him.

"It may be a side effect to the brain-washing." Don answered.

"Brain-wash? What happened?" I demanded an answer.

"You're eyes went black and charged at my brother. You kept yelling that you HAD to kill him." Don explained looking a little nervous to be near me.

I looked at my hands that were shaking. "He broke me."

"We're here to help, Lena." Casey put his hand on my shoulder.

"I can't stay here. I'm too much of a threat." I tried to get up, but Casey kept me still.

Casey watched Donnie who looked like he was in deep thought. Casey had a confused face on.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to try something, but get ready to hold her down." Donnie said, but before I can ask why he said 'Leonardo". Everything went black.

(Casey's POV)

"Leonardo." Donnie said and I stared down at Lena who stiffened.

Her eyes widened before turning black and she started to fight me. She yelled out in aggravation and kicked her legs out. Shit.

"Lena, I know you can hear me." I paused to take another glance at her struggling form. "You have to fight this. Leo isn't a bad guys and I won't get hurt if he's still alive. We're a team, a family that cares for each other." I saw her stop for a millisecond before struggling again.

"Leonardo, must die! Casey will die if Leonardo is alive!" She yelled out as if she heard that line a million times; she probably did.

"Focus on my voice," I held her closer and restrained her legs and arms. "You're not alone anymore. Leo, his brothers, and I can help you escape the Foot clan." He felt her relax a bit. "You won't ever have to go back there again. Please, snap out of it."

Her eyes slowly went back to their bright green and she stared up at me with fear and confusion. Tears were streaming down her face and she started hiccupping. For some reason she always got the hiccups when she cried. I kissed her head and started rocking her; she was trembling. I looked up at Don. He mouthed to me, 'Leo's name activates her assassin side.' Great, I nodded an 'okay I gotcha' before continuing to calm her down. The others were around us, at a safe distance, watching Lena. We all knew she didn't deserve this; no one did.

**Here's another chapter. Hoped you liked it. : )**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

(Casey's POV)

Once Donnie was able to re-stitch Lena without her trying to tear Leo apart. It got to a point when Leo was anywhere near her or in the same room as her, she'd go berserk. So for safety precautions we had to restrain her to the operation bed. After Lena's third time trying to kill Leo, Don knocked her out. Lena's limp hand would tense from time to time, and it always reminds the battles she faces. Both battles aren't easy ones to face either; one, is letting go of her parents and two, trusting someone who's life is the only way out of her prison.

"How is she?"

I jumped and turned to find Raph leaning against the doorframe. I relaxed and looked back at Lena. I shook my head.

"I don't know, Raph." I felt Lena's hand squeeze mine and a moan escape her. I sighed. "How am I going to help her through this?"

Pulling up a chair, Raph sat next to me. His eye were on Lena as her chest slowly rose and fell. The two of us sat in silence, deep in thought. I haven't been in Donnie's lab other than to get patched up, and I have to admit, it was pretty awesome. There were blueprints for Raph's new bike and other inventions scattered across the lab. To the left of the bed are medical supplies and tranqs; just in case Lena wakes up and goes off again.

"We're here to help, Case. Neither of you are by yourself with this." Raph spoke; snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks Raph." I tore my eyes away from my niece.

"Don't mention it." He slapped his hand onto my shoulder. "Mikey, made some dinner. Why don't you come in and get something to eat?"

"What if she wakes up?" I asked. "She'll freak."

"Case, don't worry you're not going far." He got up and motioned for me to follow. "Plus, if Donnie finds out you're not eating….."

"I know, I know…" I waved him off and followed. Don gets into his 'doctor mode' when someone is acting 'off'. Then the aroma of a fresh greasy pizza surrounded me. My stomach growled loudly.

"Come on, Bonehead." Raph laughed as yanked me the rest of the way to the kitchen. Leo, Don, and Mikey turned their attention to us as we walked through the door.

"Hey Casey!" Mikey got up and put a slice on a plate before sitting back down.

"Any change?" Don asked.

I shook my head before sitting and biting into the slice. Raph walked out of the kitchen.

"Is there anything we can do, Don?" Leo asked eating his own slice.

"We have to let her do this on her own." Don held onto his coffee mug.

Splinter walked in next and sat at the head of the table. Mikey grabbed him some pizza and retrieved his tea and set it in front of him. Splinter nodded a thank you as Mikey returned to his own food.

"How is your niece, Casey?" He asked as he took a sip of tea.

"She's still out." I answered then heard the door to the lair open.

"She will be alright."

"I hope so." I mumbled and April walked in. I smiled at her. "Hey, babe."

"Where's Lena?" She asked.

"In the lab." I got up. How long has it been since I left? "I should probably go check on her." I threw my half eaten pizza away and rushed to the lab, but was stopped.

"You need a break. Go on patrol with the guys, I'll watch her." April's hand was on my arm.

"But-"

"I'll stay with April, just in case." Donnie stood up.

April's hand went to my cheek. "We'll be fine. Go."

I kissed her before gearing up and joining the guys on their nightly patrol. The Foot better not be out, for their sake.

(Lena's POV)

Casey's voice has been coming in and out throughout my journey in the dark. I felt blind, like, when Saki first took me as prisoner. To be honest, it's scaring me. Saki could come out of anywhere and take me back. Maybe I was still in his clutches. I have no idea where I was right now, though.

"How is she?"

The turtle named Raphael's voice came in. What the hell did he want? There was a long pause.

"I don't know." Casey's voice came next.

"We're here to help, Case. Neither of you are by yourself with this." Raphael sounded closer.

I strained to here Casey.

"Thanks Raph."

"Don't mention it. Mikey, made some dinner. Why don't you come in and get something to eat?"

"What if she wakes up? She'll freak." Casey bugged.

I waited for them to continue talking, but they both stopped and were gone, probably in the kitchen. Unfortunately, once they left, the fear of being hunted drowned me again. I knew the only way for this to stop was to kill Leonardo, but every single time I had a chance I'd freeze or someone stopped me. That's not the only problem here. Also I DIDNT WANT TO KILL HIM! He has a family, like I did, and a great one too. What happened with my parents is still hard to cope with, and Saki was asking me to do that to another? I won't do it! I can't!

"Hey Lena."

Hello! Someone's back! I focused on the voice.

"I don't know if you can hear me, but your uncle talks about you non-stop. If everything he says is true, which I know it is, you'll pull through this. You're strong enough to prove Shredder wrong."

That accent….it's Raph. Why was he talking to me? Not that I mind or anything; it definitely made me feel calmer and safe.

"I can tell your trying. Like, right before I started talking, your hands curl into fists," I felt his hand on mine. "Your face gets this worried, but determined look," His hand left mine and went to my cheek, "I can't stand my brother, but I'm glad you don't really want to kill him." He chuckled softly and his hand left my face. Raph paused. "We're not the bad guys, and I wish I could've proved it and done something for you the night your parents died. I went on patrol by myself to get away from Leo."

Leo's name made me flinch.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, sorry." He took a breath before continuing. "Anyway, I saw some Foot leaving an alley and I went to check it out, but I found your parents. You just got there and ran to them. I didn't know what to do. I wanted to go down and try to help, but I thought I would've made matters worse because I'm a mutant. I'd probably scare you or you'd think I killed them….Listen, Casey's just not himself anymore, you gotta wake up for him." And with that he was gone.

Raphael was there when my parents were murdered? Why was he telling this to me now? I needed to ask him, but if I could just wake up!

(Raph's POV)

Patrol sucks! Casey's all worried about Lena, we're all on edge about the Foot, and…..well…..uh….I'm worried about Lena. Not that I like her or anything because that would be weird. She's Casey's niece for crying out loud! He'd kill me if I went out with her. Anyway, it always comes down to the same problem; I'm a mutant, she's human. Let it go.

"Raph, this way." Leo called.

Casey chuckled and punched me as I change directions. I gotta get over this, but seeing her like this is just making my feelings worse…more like stronger. I rolled my eyes and continued our patrol. Hopefully we'd be able to bust some skulls. Yeah, that's what I needed. Leo stopped suddenly and the rest of us skidded to a halt.

"Foot." Casey growled.

I pulled my Sais out and spun them. Payback. I sprinted after them and went into the alley. I could faintly hear Leo yelling, but I ignored him. Before I could even process what happened, Mikey was in front of me holding me back from my shoulders.

"Dude, let's go." He told me calmly.

"We gotta go after them!" I pointed my Sai in the direction of the disappearing ninjas.

Casey's phone went off and he answered it.

"Guys, Lena's up." He said before hanging up and booking it back to the lair.

**Sorry for the late update. This weekend got REALLY busy. Please Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

(Lena's POV)

When I first woke up there was a bright light in my eyes and restraints holding me down. I struggled against them, but they wouldn't budge. This made me nervous; did the Shredder find me? Was I taken back to be killed? Where was Casey? I hand touched me and I tensed.

"Don't touch me." I snapped as someone was on the phone.

"Lena, it's Donatello, a friend." A calm voice told me. "You're in my home, in the sewers of New York City."

I closed my eyes and ignored him.

"Well if you weren't blinding her, she'll be able to calm down." It was April.

The light turned off and I slowly opened my eyes. It took a little while for my vision to focus and I took in my surroundings. I was in Donnie's lab. I hated being tied up like this it reminded me too much of my time in the Shredder's dungeon. Every second I spent in there plays in my mind over and over again, and no matter what I do, they never go away. I kept my eyes lowered and refused to look at anyone; I felt so ashamed. Then a hand went to my cheek and I had the same reaction as before, but this time I screamed.

"Let me go!" Worried that I was still at the Foot's HQ, I kept my eyes shut, still pulling at the restraints. "Casey! Uncle Casey!" I grunted as I yanked and pulled.

"Open your eyes." I heard Casey. "I'm right here."

I stopped and I fought the tears that were spilling over my cheeks. "I'm scared."

I felt his thumb catch my tears and his other hand went on my arm. He whispered to me and April would join in every once in a while, until my hiccups stopped and I was calm. Then the restraints were taken off and I embraced Casey, shoving my face into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." I told Casey and Leonardo and, wherever he was, my dad. The sound of someone clearing their throat made me pull away from Casey to find out who it is. A four foot rat stood by Raphael at the door. He stepped closer to me and I relaxed. Why? Because I felt this wave of peace that surrounded him. He took my hands as Casey backed up.

"What is your name, young one?" He asked.

"Lena Jones." I answered.

"I am Splinter. You have already met my sons, I presume."

"Your sons?" Oh great, I'm meeting the father of the turtle I was supposed to kill.

"Yes, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael," He started. My heart did a little fancy beat. ", and Leonardo." I closed my eyes and turned away, but the rat turned my face back. "Come with me." He motioned me to follow. I searched Casey's face for an answer and he nodded his head in Splinter's direction, so I followed. We walked past a big room with a large TV surrounded by smaller ones and beat up couch and past a small kitchen. Splinter stepped into a room with multiple candles lit and a picture of the turtles hanging on the wall. "Kneel." I did as I was told and he kneeled in front of me. "Now, explain to me why you have this grudge against my son."

"I don't have a grudge against him I just wanted to make my daddy proud, but I just caused his death." I looked down at my hands.

"You are a young child, there is not a way for you to be the cause of something so dramatic."

"Because I joined the Foot!" I raised my voice as my vision blurred. Splinter's ears went back, but returned to their normal position when I lowered my voice. "Because I tried to be the best in the clan and got stuck with a stupid mission to do what the Shredder did to me. I would sneak out to train and come back with injuries to tend to."

"Did your parents know of your membership?" He asked.

"No, I would sow myself up and tell him I tripped or just cover it. All he knew was I was in a karate club at school and I was the best student." I felt guilty now, knowing the lie I told my dad.

"Why didn't you tell your father the truth?"

"I was afraid he wouldn't be proud of me."

Splinter stood up. "Lena, fathers are always proud of their children; no matter what."

"It's too late no," I shrugged. ", him and my mom are gone and I won't be able to tell him how sorry I am."

"Your father knows, Lena. His spirit watches over you, like how my master watches over me and my sons. Your father is proud of you."

"How do you know that he's proud?" I asked.

"Because you did not harm Leonardo." He folded his hands behind him. "This journey will be a difficult one, but you will fight on. Do not give up. You have many injuries that need healing, but not just physical. I can sense there is great damage to your spirit."

"More than you can even imagine." I mumbled. As my fight with that big blonde guy, replayed itself. Splinter walked past me and set his hand on my shoulder before exiting the room. I checked out my red wrists. I should go fix them up, and find Raphael to ask him about what he said when I was out. I'll ask him if he did talk to me first 'cause most likely I imagined it. So I got up and left the room.

(Casey's POV)

Splinter walked into the lab and everyone turned their attention to the old rat. "I think it would be wise if you visited the farmhouse. The nature surrounding the property will allow Lena to be able to heal properly."

"That sounds like a great idea even with it being cold, but are her injuries that bad?" I asked.

Splinter was quiet, but nodded.

"It's her spirit then?" Leo questioned.

"Yes, my son. I'm afraid so." Splinter answered. "We shall all leave tonight." He announced before exiting.

The last time I heard Splinter say that was when Leo got badly hurt by the Foot. He was kind of scary. Leo's action towards all of us got violent sometimes and he'd moped around the farmhouse. Hopefully this wouldn't be that same with Lena.

"Does anyone know where Raphael is?" Lena asked peaking around the corner of the doorway where Raph was standing before he went topside.

"He went out." I answered her. "You alright?"

"Uh ya." Her lip twitched into a slight smile before leaving.

"Oh hey, wait!" I called after her. She turned ignoring Leo and Mikey watching her.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to be taking a trip to the old farmhouse. You up for that? The guys will be coming too." I told her hoping she wouldn't mind that Leo would be there. "It'll be just like old times." We used to go down every summer.

"Yeah sure." She answered forcing a smile to her face. "When are we leaving?"

"Tonight." Not sure exactly when though.

"Okay, can you tell me when Raphael comes back I have to talk to him about something. It's kind of important." She wrapped her arms around her sides.

"Are your ribs hurting you?" Donnie asked.

"I'm fine." She put her arms down and walked out.

"I'll go call him." Leo sighed heavily before leaving as well.

"I'm going to get some things packed up for later." April said following Leo. "I'll be back."

I nodded and went to find Lena, but Mikey was in my way. "Hey Case, you wanna play some video games?"

I shrugged.

"Is Casey Jones afraid of being defeated by the battle Nexus champion?" Mikey said in an announcer voice.

"Dream on, green dude, you're on!" We raced to the living room and jumped over the couch. Mikey turned the game on and tossed me the controller.

(Lena's POV)

Casey and Mikey were playing a video game in the living room. I sat in the kitchen staring at the wooden table trying to think of how to tell Raph. I mean, he doesn't seem like the kind of person or uh turtle who likes to talk. One of the turtles came into the kitchen and sat down, I looked up to see Leo. _Kill Leonardo._ I put my head on the table with my hands over my ears.

"You know you being in the same place as me has me on edge. So sitting in front of me isn't helping." I said.

"I know, but you can't hide forever." He spoke.

_Kill Leonardo._ Shut up! "Speaking's even worse."

"You can't let this control you." He put his hand on my arm.

I slapped it away. "You really wanna die, don't you?"

"Fight it."

I slid my chair out and stormed out of the kitchen before something bad happened. Then I noticed my ribs didn't hurt. The purple masked turtle was still in his lab packing things away, so I went up to the door, knocking on it lightly.

"Yeah?" He had his shell to me.

"Um Donatello, I have a question."

He spun around and smiled. "Lena, called me, Don. What's your question?"

"Uh, is it possible for stitches and broken ribs to be healed in a few hours?"

His eyes widened and came over to me, unwrapping my arm. "No it's not supposed to be possible. Can you move normally?"

"Yeah." I twisted and bent in random directions with ease.

"Wow." He shook his head in disbelief. "We'll do a blood test at the farmhouse, if that's okay with you?"

I nodded. "Do you think it's something the Shredder did?"

He looked a little shocked by the question. "It's very possible."

"Thank you, Donnie." I went out and sat next to Casey.

"Hey kiddo, we're leaving after this round. You have everything?" He asked.

"Yup."

I watched them play this wrestling game until April came back. Casey, April, and I were going as Raph came back. His eyes lingered on mine as I walked out. We went up into a garage and got into April's silver Honda Civic. The turtles and Splinter climbed into a big military looking van. I stared out the window as Casey started driving away

**Here's the next chapter. Review PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(Lena's POV)

Casey pulled into the old gravel driveway of my great-grandma's house, when Casey woke April up. I refused to go to sleep in fear of hearing Shredder's voice, telling me to kill Leo. The weather was colder here than it was in New York, I watched out the cold window all of the snow that covered the property. There wasn't that much snow maybe four or five inches, but it was enough for me. I always thought snow was so beautiful covering the world in a new white and bright world. It makes me feel at peace and I seem to always forget my problems. Like now, I was actually smiling as a snowflake landed on my window.

"Hey kiddo, you up?" Casey asked looking in the rearview mirror.

Without taking my eyes off the wintery paradise, I answered. "Yup."

As we reached the farmhouse and stopped, I saw Mikey running into the house. I opened my door a crack and all I heard was Mikey yelling.

"Cold, cold, cold, cold, cold. C-casey hurry up a-and o-open this d-d-damn door! I'm gonna turn into a turtlesicle!" He was doing this little hop thing by the door with his arms around him trying to warm himself up.

I put my hand over my mouth, and started laughing at him. "A turtlesicle?" Casey gave me a blanket at the beginning of the trip so I grabbed it and walked over to him.

"Y-yes, y-y-you have n-no idea w-w-what it's like t-to be c-c-cold-blooded." I offered the blanket and he grabbed it wrapping it around himself. "Ahhhhh….warmth." He had this goofy smile on his face as his body relaxed. Then he was laughing. I turned around and saw Casey with a snowball in his hands.

"Remember last year when you stuffed snow down my jacket, then locked me outside?" He admired his frozen weapon.

Oh shit, he remembered. I laughed nervously. "Uncle Caseeeeyy, that wasn't me that uh that was Uncle Lee." I started to back towards the field as Raph and Leo came out of the van with Splinter.

"Oh no I'm pretty sure it was you, L." He started running and I screamed and ran.

He threw the snowball, but missed. I laughed as he tried to get another snowball. I made my own and chucked it in his direction.

"Snowball fight!" Mikey yelled chasing after us, but was stopped by April how had a nice warm jacket for him to where. He put it on and ran towards us. Casey picked me up and spun me over his shoulder, since I was distracted watching Mikey. I held on tight to his fluffy jacket as the world spun. Then he put me down and kept bumping into each other laughing. I saw Raph join in and tackle Mikey. Casey joined in on their dog pile as I let myself fall onto the soft snow and looked up at the sky as I tried to catch my breath. This was the most fun I had in a while. I noticed I only had my winter jacket on as my hands began to get cold and red. It began to snow harder and I watched them each fall slowly on and around me. I heard someone walk near me and I looked over.

"We're all heading in to warm up with some hot chocolate. You wanna come in?" It was Raph. I still had to talk to him about before.

"Sure, but first I gotta talk to you about something." I got up.

"About what?"

"When I was asleep, I heard you talking to me." I started and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I didn't think you were able to hear me."

"Well I did." I stepped closer and looked up at him. "Did you really see them? My parents?"

He was silent for a second. "Yeah I saw them, but it was too late to save them. I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you show yourself when I called for help?" My brows scrunched together. "Why couldn't you just risk the chance of me being pissed at you? We could've saved my parents."

"Lena, they were gone. There was nothing left to do for them, you did everything you could for them." He was close to yelling, but kept his cool.

"Then why didn't you call for the cops or anything?"

He let out a sigh of aggravation. "I don't know." He yelled.

I looked into his golden eyes, they reflected regret, anger, and something else. What was it? Through all of the negative I could see something softer. He turned away back towards the farmhouse. I was being a jerk right now. He can't just go around showing himself to humans, it was too dangerous.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled. "You did what you thought was right."

His shoulders dropped for a moment as he turned to look at me before he ran off. I went to go stop him, but what would I say to him? I had to say something do anything because he's gonna freeze out here. I broke into a jog after him.

(Raph's POV)

The icy wind whip at my face as I ran away from the farmhouse. I had to get away from Lena. She had heard what I told her when she was knock out? I didn't think she'd be able to hear, let alone remember. I was far enough away now and stop throwing my fist into the nearest tree multiple times. Why'd I have to screw up? Why didn't I just not think and jump down and help her? I heard someone coming and when to reach for my Sais, but with my freaking luck they were gone. I put my freezing and now bloody fists up.

"Raphael?" Lena called out.

My hands dropped when I saw her clutching her jacket closer with her arm trying to block the cold breeze. What the hell was she doing out here? I walked towards her as she stopped, watching me.

"What are you doing out here?" I asked her keeping my voice hard.

"I could ask you the same thing." She was shaking a little from the cold.

"You have to go back." I said.

"N-no without, I'm not. Y-you're gonna freeze out h-here."

"Wait did you follow me?"

"Yes." Her dark hair blew in her face.

"Now you're leaving. I'll be back later." I turned away from her.

"Ya, problem w-with that I was F-F-FOLLOWING you so you're going to have to s-s-show me HOW to get back." Lena crossed her arms over her chest in defiance.

"You just go," I looked up to see our path was disappearing, "oh shell."

"Oh d-d-don't tell me you have no idea w-w-w-where we are? Y-y-you have a phone right?" Lena asked.

I searched for my phone, and pulled it out. Of course it was freaking dead. "You have yours?" The cold was starting to get to me.

She shook her head. "W-w-what are we going to do?"

"Try and find our way back."

"B-b-b-ut which way!" She yelled.

"The way you came from, we can look for somewhere to stay warm too." I started walking as my feet ached from the cold. She followed me hugging herself while looking around. As we walked and searched for shelter, it got colder.

"R-r-raphael, h-h-have y-y-you s-s-s-seen anywhere t-t-to s-s-stop?" I turned around and could see her shaking.

I stopped and surveyed the area. There was nothing, but trees and brushes. Wait, there's a pretty big bush over there that would block most of the wind. She stepped closer falling in the process. I raced next to her and picked her up bringing her behind the bush. There was a tree trunk behind us and I leaned her up against it.

"T-t-take off y-y-y-your jacket." She demanded.

"What why?" I asked.

"W-w-we need to s-s-stay w-warm, s-s-so if w-w-we z-zip the j-jackets together and w-we s-s-share them w-w-we might h-h-have a c-c-chance of s-s-s-staying warm." She shivered.

I did what I saw told and we huddled close next to each other. To my surprise she was colder than I was. Then I remembered, Lena was laying in the snow most likely her clothes were soaked. Lena pressed herself into me and I wrapped my arm around her trying to keep her warm. I shouldn't have ran off. Now I have to find our way back while trying to keep my best friend's niece from freezing to death, and keep myself alive. She stopped shivering a little and let out a sigh of relief.

"Lena?"

"Yeah." She answered.

"Call me Raph." No one other than Splinter called me by my full name.

"I like Raphael better."

I smiled and rested my chin on the top of her head. Maybe I'll let her call me 'Raphael'.

(Casey's POV)

"Hey has anyone seen Raph or Lena?" I asked going into the living room where everyone was by the fire. They all shook their heads and answered with 'no'.

"They've been gone for a while." Mikey put down his hot coco. "You think they're in trouble?"

"They were out in the yard before," Donnie said, "but that was almost three hours ago."

"I'll try Raph's cell." Leo pulled out his shell cell.

"I'll call Lena." April dialed Lena's number.

Her phone started ringing from her backpack on the couch. I pulled it out and ignored April's call. I threw my jacket and boots on before grabbing the door handle. Leo stopped me.

"We gotta go out and look for them!" I yelled at him. "Did you get an answer from Raph?"

"No, but we have to have a plan first okay."

"We gotta go now. Who knows how long they can survive out there? What if they aren't together?"

"It won't take long." Leo assured me.

I chucked Lena's phone across the room and it broke into multiple pieces. They started coming up with a plan while I tried to calm down. We were going to travel in two groups while April and Splinter stayed here in case they made it back. I was going with Leo and Don was with Mike. Leo and I took the forest to the right while Mike and Don took the left. Once we were inside the forest we started our searched.

"Lena!" I called out. There was no answer, and it frustrated me. I kept calling as we walked hoping to hear her call back, but it never happened.

**REVIEW! **

**A/N: I've collaborated with Captain Parkour to write a Captain America fanfiction! BTW go check out Captain Parkour's stories, they're great. Captain LOVES Avengers, but mostly Captain America. I will mostly likely post it tomorrow, but it's not going to be on my account, but a joined account called CaptainTurtle. The story is called 'Let's Go Cause Some Trouble' and is about two orphans living together working as detectives at their own detective agency. It's going to be great so check it out.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you Nikale for following 'Stronger', it means a lot. : ) Oh and Merry Christmas!**

Chapter 7

(Lena's POV)

Luckily the wind stopped, and the bush Raphael and I were behind kept us warm. I was still snuggled up next to Raphael taking in his warmth. I was surprised that he wasn't freezing, being a turtle and everything. He stayed quiet most of the time until I'd ask him something or start shivering, I wonder why he wasn't talking?

"Why do you run away when you get mad at Leo?" I tried not to react to his name, but failed.

He looked down at me. "It's….it's just easier, I guess." Raphael shrugged.

"Why don't you just talk to him?"

"He frustrates me, and he never listens." Raphael huffed.

"Did you even try to talk to him?" I asked him.

There was a long pause followed by a sigh. "No."

"I'm an only child, but if I had a sister or brother and I was fighting with them, I'd try to talk it out with them."

"It's not that easy, he thinks that he's always right and any other way is wrong. Most of the time it's me, who's the one arguing with him. Leo doesn't argue with Don or Mikey, but when it comes to me…"

I put my arm around him. "I understand."

"LENA!"

I sat up. "Casey!?"

"Lena!"

Raphael and I stood up, and he placed himself in front of me. "Casey!" I yelled again.

We ran towards Casey's voice and pretty soon found him running towards us, and followed by Leonardo. I ignored Leo's presence and ran into Casey, hugging him tightly. Casey picked me up and spun me before setting me back down.

"Are you okay? You're not hurt?" Casey kept lifting my arms and checking me for injuries.

"Casey, I'm fine." I grabbed his hands and made him stop. "Raphael, kept me safe."

Casey just glanced up at Raphael. "Thank you."

Raphael nodded and we turned and started walking away, and Casey started dragging me. I just let him because he would lead me to a nice warm house. The brothers followed behind us as Leo called the others. Throughout out the walk I felt Raphael glance at me every once in a while, and I couldn't help but blush. When we finally made it make to the house, I was forced to sit and have Donnie make sure I didn't get sick or hurt.

"I can take the blood test now. The one we talk about before." Donnie told me after he finished my check-up.

I nodded. Donatello proceeded with getting the needle ready, as I watched him my focus went to the needle and a flashback hit me.

_(Flashback)_

_The table was ice cold against my skin, as the nurse came in the dimly lit 'torture room'. I was restrained to the table trying to pull away to freedom, but was proved futile from the ache in my wrists. I watched the nurse take the needle towards my arm and, with my eyes, begged her not to do this. She paused and tucked her light brown hair behind her ear before jabbing the needle in my arm harshly. I screamed and struggle, but the pain got worse. So I made myself stay still, and soon the needle was removed from my arm. Pain exploded from the injection spot and started spreading, getting worse and worse until I passed out_

(Raph's POV)

"Stop, stop, stop!" Lena screamed as she grabbed her head with her hands.

Donnie stopped and pulled the needle back. He looked as if he was studying her; they all were. I stepped forward and knelt in front of her, putting my hands on hers. She jumped, but relaxed when she looked up at me.

"I'm sorry, I-I just need a minute." She closed her eyes again.

When we were lost in the forest, she started rambling on about what happened to her and how sometimes there were flashbacks. These usually happened when she was sleeping, but when they happened when Lena was awake she could keep herself from screaming. Lena told me how scared she gets when they bring her so close to breaking again, and Shredder's voice is always echoing in her mind. If I was her I'd go stir crazy.

"You're not there, and he ain't going to hurt any of us." I told her slowly taking her hands off her face.

"But-"

"It ain't gonna happen again." I interrupted.

She nodded, but kept her head low.

"I'll stay here while Don does the test, if Shredder's messing with you…I'll help you, okay?" I had no idea how I was going to help, but I was.

"Okay."

I looked up at Don and nodded an okay to him. He slowly made his way towards her and gently stuck the needle in her arm. Lena squeezed my hand and bit her lip as she turned her head away from where Donnie was taking her blood. I could tell she was scared, but I didn't know what to do, I wasn't the comforting type of turtle. This was taking forever! I stared at her blood being pulled into the syringe, and noticed it had tints of green in it

(Lena's POV)

Come on Donnie, hurry up and take my blood already! I tried focusing on Raphael's hand holding mine, and not on my blood leaving my body. Raphael started rubbing his thumb across my knuckles making my smile slightly.

"Just relax, Don's almost done." I heard him tell me.

I opened my eyes and watched the floor, but in my peripheral vision I could see Donnie pulling the needle out and Mikey put a band aid on my arm. I let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Mikey." His big goofy grin stretched across his face.

"I'll start testing it and have the results by tomorrow."

"Thanks, Donnie."

Silence, covered us for a moment. It was awkward, so I got up. Everyone's eyes followed me as I went for the door, but Casey blocked it.

"What do you think you're going?" He asked.

"Casey, I'm not gonna go far from the house." I pulled on the door, but Casey kept it shut.

"You should really go shower and get some sleep." Casey turned me around and shoved me lightly towards the bathroom. He handed me my bag.

I shuffled towards the bathroom and turned the shower on as my stomach growled; I'm starving. Ignoring my stomach, I waited for the water to warm up. When it did I hoped in and let the water run over me and wash away the cold. After I was warm, I washed up and got out. I didn't want to start dozing and start thinking, as bad as that sounds. I dried off and got changed into a red tank top and plaid pants before brushing my hair and walked into the kitchen where Raphael was talking to Casey. I stayed hidden behind the doorframe and listened.

"I don't know why I was able to get through to her, but that doesn't mean you have to back out. She needs you too, Case, Lena needs all of us right now."

"I know, Raph, but I don't know how to cheer her up or anything. I try to crack jokes and she's got this sad face on."

"Could you blame her?" Raphael snapped. "After what she went through I think she's doing better."

Casey sighed and put a plate on the small wooden table. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

"Lena talks to me about what happened at the Foot's HQ." Raph started.

"Like what?" Casey asked.

"MMM, something smells good. Is that for me?" I blew my cover and they stopped talking as I grabbed the plate with a turkey sandwich and apple wedges on it. They stayed quiet while I ate.

Mikey came in and made himself a sandwich and talked to me a little. As I finished, I threw out my plate, since he used paper, and went to my bedroom. After Casey came in and said good-night, I snuck out my window and went to the roof. My room was close to the roof so I'm able to grab the ledge and pull myself up. I cleared off some snow and sat down, wrapping my arms around myself. My mind went back to this morning with Raphael, and it felt colder outside. I looked up at the sky where the stars have started to pop out.

"You're gonna catch a cold."

Raphael. There were butterflies in my stomach as he sat next to me, our arms touching.

"Maybe. How'd you find me out here?"

"This is where I usually go to clear my head."

"When you're not running around having no idea where you're going?" I giggled.

"Yeah." Raphael chuckled. "But seriously, you should go inside and get some sleep."

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" They didn't get it. Every time I fell asleep the dreams would haunt me.

"Because you need sleep."

I pulled my knees up to my chest. "I can't sleep, Raphael. No matter how hard I tried…"

"It's the nightmares?"

"Yeah." I sighed.

"Is there something I did?"

"What?" I asked.

"I know you were listening before in the kitchen. What did I do to make you trust me?"

**REVIEW : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thanks kirarain09 for following 'Stronger'! Sorry for the reaaaalllly late update. I've been having some internet problems and writer's block. xp Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

Chapter 8

(Lena's POV)

"I know you were listening before in the kitchen. What did I do to make you trust me?" Raphael asked staring me dead in the eye.

I didn't think he heard me walk towards the kitchen. What was I going to tell him? Because I think I'm in love with you? This isn't a Hallmark.

"Well?"

"Um, well I heard your voice a lot when I was out…" I cut myself off and hoped he didn't notice.

"And?"

Dammit he noticed. I should just tell him I like him. What harm would that do, right? Plus, I was getting cold, since I only had my tank top on and the pants.

"And…I like you, Raphael." I blurted out. He just stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. "Alright, let me hear it, I think Shredder screwed up his-"

My sentence was cut off by Raphael's lips on mine. I was so shocked by this, I forgot to close my eyes. Raphael's hand went to my cheek then found its way to the back of my neck. I sighed, calming myself, and closed my eyes. Slowly and a little uncertain, I wrapped my arms around his neck. We pulled away from each other staring into each other's eyes.

"Trust me Shredder had nothing to do with this." Raphael smirked as he kissed me again.

"So my guess is you like me too?" I let the goofy smile spread across my face.

He shook his head and chuckled. "Yes, I like you." His hands slid down my arms until they found my hands and held them tightly. "Now, get inside, you're gonna freeze out here." He made a girly voice.

I laughed. "Was that supposed to be me?" I started for the window.

"Nailed it, right?" He chuckled.

"Oh definitely." I said sarcastically and slipped through the window. Raphael followed and shut the window. Going under my blankets, I snuggled into its cottony warmth looking up at Raphael. "Will you stay with me?"

He paused as if deciding on if that would be a good idea with him staying with me alone. "Yeah." He pulled out a chair and placed it next to my bed. After feeling his hand cover mine, I smiled and let my eyes close. "I'll be right here, I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." I sighed feeling safer and at ease. "Raphael?"

"Hmm."

"I'm glad I followed you the other day."

Again a pause. "Me too."

My smile widened and I let sleep take me.

(Raph's POV)

I smiled at Lena as she drifted to a peaceful and silent sleep; a small smile etched in her delicate features. Did I really help her that much? I don't understand. Whatever I'm doing I'm going to make sure I keep doing it, even though I have no clue what it is I'm doing! I should talk to Sensei about it tomorrow morning after training. I rubbed my eyes in frustration. The guys aren't going to let me live this down. I could hear them now, 'Raph's gone soft!' Mikey would yell, 'It's not logical, Raph.' Don would tell me, and Fearless? Shell, I had no idea. I leaned back trying to get comfortable in this stupid wooden chair. Then Lena's door opened revealing Master Splinter, who motioned for me. I looked at Lena nervously. I promised I wouldn't leave.

"Ms. Jones will be fine, my son." He whispered.

I slid my hand from hers and she whimpered. To calm her, I brushed her hair behind her ear to let her know I was here. To my surprise, she relaxed and I was able to follow my father. He led me up to the attic where my brothers, Splinter, and I were staying. I was met by all four of my brothers watching me and Splinter joined them. Someone came up the stairs, I turned around and saw Casey.

"What's this about?" I asked.

"My son, we just want to know what happened when you and Ms. Jones were missing." Splinter answered.

"She ran after me, and I found some shelter. We waited off for the storm to stop then Casey found us." I shrugged, and crossed my arms.

"Where'd you find shelter?" Leo asked.

"Behind a big bush."

"How's that shelter?" Casey snapped.

I growled. "It was the only thing close by! She was going to freeze, and that bush blocked the wind! She was counting on me to protect her."

"How did you guys stay warm?" Mikey snickered.

"We zipped our jackets together. What's with the twenty questions?" Everyone stayed quiet.

"So nothing happened?" Mikey asked.

"Do you even think when you talk?" I lashed out at him.

My head turned to the stairs when I heard the front door open and shut. I sprinted down the stairs and ran out the door to find Lena standing halfway down the driveway. I heard the others join me outside; Casey ran down towards her.

"Lena, what are you doing out here?" Casey called after her. When she turned she tried to attack him, but Casey stopped her.

(Lena's POV)

I heard Saki again. I heard him again, and he almost took over my mind! I pulled myself away from him and started pacing. Saki's voice echoed in my mind, as he threatened my friends and family.

"Hey it's okay." He came closer.

I pushed him away. "I need you to leave me alone right now, okay just leave me alone."

"Lena get back inside." He rolled his eyes.

_Kill!_ "You don't understand." I shook my head continuing back up, but stopped when I saw Raphael.

"Lena, stop." He spoke.

"Raphael, I can't do this anymore. His in my head, and I can't get him out." I stepped towards him.

"Who?" Raphael took a hesitant step forward.

"Shredder." He met me the rest of the way.

"He ain't really there. You just have to block him out."

"How?" I asked unconsciously taking his hands.

"I'll think of something. Don't keep running off okay? You don't want to drive your uncle crazy, do you?" He smiled.

"He's crazy all on his own." I let go of his hands and wrapped my arms around him, he returned the gesture. "You said you weren't going anyway."

"And you said you would go to sleep." He chuckled in my ear. "Let's get you inside."

Raphael led me inside, my body forgot to grab a jacket before storming outside. His brothers and Splinter stepped to the side as we walked past. I sat on the blue fluffy couch and Donnie went into the kitchen. Casey stood in front of me.

"Really?" He shook his head laughing.

"What?" I smiled, we couldn't say stay mad at each other or serious.

"You didn't recognize this face out there?" He motioned at his face with his 'hollywood perfect' smile.

I tossed a pillow at him. "Dream on, Jones. If one of us is going to have a 'big break' it's me." I smiled.

"Mhmm." He waved me off as Don gave me the cup of hot coco.

"Thanks, Don." I took a sip of the coco.

"So are you done having a mental breakdown?" Case sat next to me.

"Asshole." I shoved him. Splinter's ears pinned to his head and I cringed. "Sorry."

"I suggest you starting meditation to try and cleanse your mind. I will assist you." Splinter suggested.

I shrugged at Casey. "It's not a bad idea." I stood up, put my cup on the coffee table and bowed. "Thank you, Splinter."

"You are welcome. We will start in an hour." He informed me as he went to the attic.

**Comments?**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Lena's POV)

It was time for training, and I walked with Raphael to the barn. The others were stretching out and chatting. Raphael and I started stretching too as Splinter came in, the brothers bowed and stood in a line. I sat off in the corner feeling a little lost in their training session.

"Ms. Jones, you will be joining my sons in their training today, so you may come over and stand with them." Splinter motioned me over with a smile.

I nodded and stood next to Mikey.

"Today we will spar, Michelangelo with Donatello, Raphael with Ms. Jones, and Leonardo, you will observe." Splinter instructed as he came over to me and presented a katana to me.

I took in the sharp blade. Memories of my training with Saki flashed in my mind. "I'm sorry, I can't use it."

"Why is that?" Splinter asked.

I crossed my arms to try and cover the light scars on my arms. "It's a long story."

"You cannot live in the past, Ms. Jones, for it will be the obstacle keeping you from moving forward."

I sighed and accepted the katana. I stood in front of Raphael with my eyes closed and getting used to the sword. Did Splinter really want to trust me with a sharp object with his sons near me? This gave me more reasons to keep it together.

(Casey POV)

The guys and L were getting ready to head to the barn for training. I went along to see how good Lena really was because I didn't know she knew how to fight. Then I thought if she would actually fight with Shredder being her sensei and everything, I don't know. I knew Lena had to get better, but I hoped that training wouldn't throw her over the edge. I had to be there to help her, but this morning with her only chilling when Raph talked, I'm starting to think something's going on. The problem now is either try and figure it out and risking Lena hating me or letting it go until she's better. I'm gonna go with the second one unless she gets hurt.

(Lena POV)

Splinter was right, I had to move on, but it so hard. I was waiting for Splinter to give Raphael and me the 'okay' to start. Raphael had his Sais in his hands watching me, he looked almost conflicted.

"What if he takes over?" I asked Splinter nervously, hopefully he knew I meant Shredder.

"Do not let him."

"But what if I can't fight him."

"You will defeat him." Splinter told me calmly.

"I couldn't keep myself from failing when Casey and your sons saved me, and that man was an amateur compared to the Shredder." My grip on the katana tightened.

"That was not a fair fight." I felt Splinter's paw go on my shoulder. I WAS outnumbered and wounded. I looked at him and nodded. "Begin."

I got into a fighting stance and Raphael charged. I blocked him with ease and knocked him away. He regained his balance and gave me a look of shock as he came at me, punching and stabbing towards me. It was amusing because I kept blocking him perfectly. Our strikes and counterattacks were smooth and almost dance-like. _You have a new mission. Kill all of those freaks!_ I felt my consciousness start to slip away. He didn't just want Leo dead, he wanted all of them gone. Including Raphael. I noticed I was fighting harder, mentally and physically. In order to keep myself, I focused on Raphael. His fighting style, the strength behind every strike, and how controlled they were. I knew if I slipped he wouldn't hurt me, he'd be able to stop before making contact. _Kill him now!_ My mind got foggy as my vision darkened. The last thing I was Raphael's eyes wide with….fear. I had failed him.

(Raphael POV)

Shell, she could fight. The attacks that even get Leo off balanced didn't affect her. She was so focused, and her attacks seemed so planned and were accurate. In the middle of our fight I saw something change in her, like Lena was fighting something or someone. Maybe it was Shredder again? I kept a close eye on her as our blades swung, jabbed, and collided. If it was him, Lena looked like she was able to fight him, but then I saw her eyes go black. Her expression went dark and she fought with more force. The others seemed to notice, but Splinter made them remain where there were. Lena's blade went for my head, but there was some hesitation, she was fighting! I had to get through to her.

"L, listen to me, he's just a voice." She kept pushing me back as I now desperately tried to stay in one piece as she kicked me hard in the ribs making me stumble. "You're strong enough to fight the Shredder. You have to fight him and show your parents that you're not giving up on them." Lena told me in the woods how she felt she failed her parents when she broke to the brainwashing. Lena let out a battle cry and her blade got me in-between my plastron and shell on my right side.

(Lena POV)

I heard Raphael begging me to break through, so I started fighting my way back. Slowly I started feeling my arms and leg, but still not able to control them. Then, I was able to see silhouettes and shadows. Ignoring Shredder's voice I tried to gain control to stop fighting Raphael, but then he cried out in pain and I saw him hit the ground. My sword was raised above my head ready to finish him off. No! I broke back to consciousness. After seeing Raphael was actually hurt on ground grasping his side, I looked at my hands and dropped the katana. Blood was seeping through his fingers, and the sword on the ground was covered in blood on the edge.

"Lena." Raphael reached towards me, and I shook my head.

I didn't know whether to rush to him or run away, but I promised him I wouldn't run away again. I hurt him. I hurt the one person I care about. Donnie, Leo, and Mikey rushed to his side as Casey went to mine.

"I hurt you…" I told myself.

"Lena, I'm fine." Raphael was looking up at me.

"I couldn't fight him. I'm sorry." I started crying seeing him cringe at the pain. Casey touch my arm and I pulled away. "Get away!"

"Lena?"

"I don't want to hurt anyone." I pulled my hands to myself. "I shouldn't be here. He wants me to kill all of you." My eyes connected with Raph's. "All of you."

With the help of Leo and Don, Raph stood. "You're not going to hurt anyone."

I stared at him in disbelief. "YOU'RE hurt! I did that to you!"

"That wasn't you." Raphael argued.

"It was my hand holding that katana and my arm wielding it. How could that have not been me?" I asked him.

"You didn't know what you were doing."

"I had no control, yes, but I was watching. I didn't fight hard enough!" My heart ached as his breathing started to sound labored from his side.

"You saved my life." He saw my confused expression and continued. "He was going to kill me, but you defeated him. You broke through before the Shredder could kill me."

I couldn't think anymore so I bolted for the house. I sprinted across the yard even though my muscles were a little tired from the fight, and ran into the house, went to my room and slammed the door. I locked it and slid down my door shoving my hands to my eyes and cried quietly.

(Raphael POV)

I watched as she ran off out of the barn, tears streaming her face. If I could move on my own right now, I would be right behind her, but since I can't I let my brothers lead me back to the house.

"Sensei, I don't think it's a good idea to have her continue to train." Leo said.

She didn't do this.

"Leonardo, we will discuss this later." Splinter said to him. "Right now, Raphael needs to be taken care of."

"Father, she tried to kill Raph!" Leo yelled.

"She didn't try to kill me! You don't know what you're talking about, Fearless!" I groaned at my wound as we went inside.

"Whatever, Raphael."

Leo was sent away when I got onto the bed of our operation room, aka guest room. I went onto my side as Donnie went to work. Casey was going to go upstairs to talk to Lena, but April said she was going to go. Don finished stitching me up, and helped me sit up so he could wrap me up. He and Mike walked me to my bed in the attic where we were staying and started explaining what I could and couldn't do for a while, but then he left.

(Lena POV)

April came in to talk to me a few hours ago about what happened during training, but I didn't want to talk about it. I screwed up. I screwed up really really badly. Oh my god, I hurt him. I can't believe it happened. I was hiccupping and wiping tears from my face on my bed. A knock at my door snapped me out of my thinking.

"Lena?" It was Casey. "It's time for dinner." Pause. "It's your favorite, spaghetti and meatballs."

"I'm not hungry." I called to him.

The door opened and he picked me up and put me over his shoulder.

"Casey let go." I begged as he ignored me and went down the stairs. I tried pulling away from him, but he made it to the kitchen and made my sit in a chair. The turtles looked at me, and I made my hair fall in my face. I kept my head down folded my hands on my lap, as he sat next to me. I still had my hiccups so the silent treatment wasn't working perfectly. Casey put some spaghetti on my plate.

"Eat." He ordered.

"I'm not hungry." I mumbled.

"You didn't eat all day, sweetie. You should really eat a little something." April chimed in.

I shook my head. "I don't want any food."

Casey slammed his fork on the table. "What then? What do you want?" He yelled. "You want everyone to feel bad for you because the Shredder 'brain washed' you! Are you even trying to get better?"

My eyes snapped to his as he yelled.

"No, what you like Raphael, don't you? You tried to kill your boyfriend, great job! He'll definitely stay with you!"

"Casey!" April yelled.

My face was red; I could feel it. I stared at Casey with fear, but made myself stand up calmly. "Excuse me." I said quickly before quickly walking back to my room. I shut my door and grabbed a bunch of blankets and a jacket before walking back out and towards the front door.

"Ms. Jones, where are you going?" Splinter stopped me.

"To sleep in the barn. I don't want to stay in this house with Casey." I avoided eye contact.

"It is far too cold out there." He walked away motioning me to follow. "Come with me."

I followed and dropped the blankets off in front of my door as we passed it. Then he went up the stairs to the attic where Raphael was lying down. I made myself stay with Splinter and not run to Raphael.

"Go on." Splinter smiled and nodded towards Raphael. "I noticed a connection between the two of you, and I am positive being close will help you both."

I took a short glance at Splinter before going towards Raphael, and cuddling next to him. His arm went around me and I cried again into him.

"I'm sorry, Raphael."

"Don't be, L. I know that wasn't you out there. Let it go." He said softly in my ear. "When I'm able to move around again, your uncle is going to get the shell kicked out of him."

"You heard?"

"It was hard not to." He put his chin on my head. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you."

"You're helping me in more ways than you think." I was already feeling calmer.

**Again, dory for the late upload. Please review.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Casey POV)

I'm an asshole! I can't believe I said that to her yesterday! I wanted to help her and there I was making it a million times worse. I sat on my bed with my brother's jacket clenched in my hands. It's his favorite leather jacket. I took a breath and put his jacket away before going downstairs to go watch some TV. I had to distract myself and Raph was out of commission for a little, so I couldn't wrestle with him. Maybe I should talk to Lena, if she actually lets me even enter her room. I sighed and went to the living room where Mikey was eating chips and watching some action movie.

"Hey Mike, have you seen Lena?" I asked.

He was just about to answer when Splinter spoke. "She is upstairs with Raphael. I brought her to him last night."

"You think she'll let me apologize?" I scratched the back of my head.

"She has started her meditation sessions right now, Mr. Jones."

I sighed. "Alright, can you tell me when she's done?"

"Yes." Splinter nodded before going to the kitchen for some tea.

(Lena POV)

This morning I told Splinter I wanted to try meditation to try and get Shredder out. He agreed, so here I am in lotus on the floor next to Raphael's bed. Splinter went to go get some tea so Leo offered to continue my lesson. Terrific, but I did notice that the urge to tear him in two is unnoticeable now. Well, that was progress.

"Focus." Leo told me sternly.

"I am." I countered.

"No, you're not. I can tell you're getting distracted."

"How?" I kept my eyes shut.

"I can just tell."

I sighed not wanting to argue to whole time. I made my mind go completely blank, and threw away any thoughts that came across my mind. My worries went away. Then I felt something cold pull me harder, and the Shredder's throne room appeared in my vision.

'I see you have not completed your mission.' Shredder's voice boomed.

'I won't do it!' I snapped.

'Fine then your family will perish! Who shall go first? Your uncle? His girlfriend, April? Hmmm...'

'No, leave them alone!' I was being pulled back into the darkness as my past replayed; my capture played like a movie in my mind.

Pain erupted in my head as I made my eyes open. Both Leo and Raphael were waiting for me to relax, a little unsure about what to do. When I did I spoke. "I was in Saki's throne room." The pain subsided and Raphael put his arms around me. Leo smiled at us. "What?"

"I don't know about the others, but I'm glad you two are together."

"Thanks, Leo." I smiled back.

"Yeah thanks, bro."

Leo stood up. "I'm going to tell Splinter that we finished, and later you should tell him about you're vision."

We nodded and I turned to Raphael. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore." He was leaning against the pillows behind him.

"I'm sorry." I traced the grooves on his plastron.

He chuckled. "I've been injured worse than this."

"I don't like it when you get hurt." I mumbled.

"I'm fine." He kissed the top of my head.

We both looked towards the door as someone came up the stairs. It was Casey and Splinter. Raphael's grip tightened around me as I tensed. I can't believe I was acting like this. He's my uncle and I know he has a bad temper. I patted Raphael's hands letting him know it was okay and I was going to handle this. Slowly, he let go.

"So when were you going to tell me?" Casey asked.

"What?" I looked him in the eyes.

"About you two."

"What about us?"

"You two being a 'thing'." Casey flung his hands about his head as Splinter left. Casey turned his attention to Raphael. "Dude, she's my niece!"

"Yeah, I'm your niece, but you can't control my life!" I stood up and yelled at Casey before Raphael could. Casey pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Raphael and his brothers have helped me so much. My question is: Where were you?"

He clutched at something behind his back as he answered. "I know I haven't been there for you as much as I should, but too much has happened."

"Too much has happened to me too! You weren't there when my parents died and you don't know what happened to me at the Foot HQ!" I yelled. "If you're just going to yell at me then could you just leave me alone?"

"I wasn't planning on coming up here to yell at you." He sighed.

"Then what?"

"To apologize for yesterday, I went way over the line. I'm sorry, L." Casey calmed himself then pulled the thing from behind him. "Here, I want you to have this." It was my dad's jacket.

"Where'd you get that?" I asked accepting the jacket and running my hand over the worn leather.

"Your dad forgot it here the last time he visited." Casey's brows furrowed before he shut them. A single tear ran down his cheek. I ran up to him and hugged him. He was shocked at first, but returned the gesture. We needed this. "I can't believe he's gone."

"I know, Casey. I know."

"Lena!" April called from downstairs.

"Coming!" I called after her. "I'll be right back." I told Raphael and Casey before going down the stairs.

When I got to the bottom of the stairs the front door was open, letting a cold breeze in. I looked and saw a girl from my school. She has medium brown length hair and big dark eyes. Camille wore jeans and a big purple fluffy jacket and matching purple gloves. She was one of the few people I'm friends with at school. Wait, where were the others?

"Hey." Camille said kind of shyly, unusual for the usually peppy girl.

"Hey, not that I'm not happy to see you, but why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing with everything." She smiled trying to brighten our awkward greeting.

"I'm good, it's hard, but I'll survive." I shrugged.

"Good, um, do you want to go for a walk and catch up? I feel like I haven't seen you in forever!"

Her smiling was contagious, and I put my dad's jacket on. Surprisingly, it was really warm. So I put on my boots and gloves before following Cam outside. We were quiet for a little before Cam spoke.

"SO when are you coming back to school?"

"Uh, I don't know, Cam. There's just been a lot going on right now, and school would probably make me go insane." I answered.

"Oh come…..your uncle can't keep you here forever." She tugged at my arm.

"I have to stay here a little longer and take care of something back in the city."

She pouted, but started giggling. "I could always kidnap you." I gave her the 'you're crazy' look. "Dude, I'm kidding!" She shoved me as we turned to head back towards the house.

"I don't think my uncle would appreciate you stealing me." I laughed with her.

"I wouldn't be stealing, just borrowing?"

I rolled my eyes. "You're a nut."

"You know it." Camille slung her arm over my shoulders.

"Alright, Knucklehead, what's the real reason you came."

"The Foot are tearing the city apart trying to look for you." Camille's face became serious. She's a part of the Foot too, or well was. She was able to escape them without a scratch on her. "I heard what they did to you and I wanted to help."

"Well one of the people I'm supposed to kill is helping me, as well as the other ones." I acted casual as she gave me a crazy look. "It's been getting easier and I prefer their company more than Casey's sometimes."

"I'm so happy you're pulling through."

"Me too." I laughed as we returned to the front of the house.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

(Lena POV)

Donnie sat in front of Raphael and me as he explained the contents of my blood. Casey came in with the others moments before Donnie can start his nerd ramble.

"It seems to be a type of mutagen."

"Huh?" I shook my head.

"I don't know how it got in your blood stream, but it's seems to be remodeling the structure of your DNA. I need to monitor you closely to make sure it doesn't cause any dangerous chemical reactions inside your body." Don paused. I wanted to applaud him on explaining this to me in a simple-ish way I understand. "I did a blood test on myself as well, just to compare the two mutagens, and they're identical."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Are you saying I'm going to become a mutant turtle?" I freaked out as well as Casey and Raphael.

"Mutant Turtle? No, but you are definitely a mutant. The intriguing thing is I didn't find anything abnormal in your blood. No, chemical imbalances or abnormal blood cell growth. Honestly, I'm not sure what to look for now, but I want to run some more test to find out why you didn't react to the mutagen, like anyone else would." Don had his thinking face on; the one where his thumb and pointer, or uh, middle finger play with is chin and his elbow rests on his other arm folded across his plastron, and to top it off with his eye ridges furrowed.

"So what did the mutagen do to me?" I asked.

"It made you stronger and faster, from what I can tell. I don't want to make assumptions, but it could've been Shredder who did this." Donnie looked at all of us.

"What makes you think that, Genius?" Raph said sarcastically.

"Well obviously if she was going to be his personal assassin, he's trying to give her the upper hand in battle." Don glared at Raphael, but didn't respond to his brother's sarcasm.

"Is it dangerous?" April asked.

"We should run a few tests to see if it is and how much you can do." He turned his attention to me. "If that's okay with you, Lena." Don told me.

"If it'll help figure out what's going on." I shrugged.

"Okay. I'll get a series of tests ready, but I want to start them when it gets warmer out."

"Alright."

Three months later.

It was May now and it was finally time for my tests. Over the last few months Don's been checking up on me nonstop, Casey's finally accepted Raphael and I, and I've gotten really good at blocking out Shredder. I got up off my bed and went to go get changed into some workout attire. I settled with my black tank top and black workout capris because it was warm out. Raphael hung out with me in my room until Donnie told us to come outside.

"So what are you going to have her do?" Raphael asked.

"First, I want to test her endurance. So I'm going to have each of you standing at a certain distance as checkpoints." Don explained to his brothers and Casey. "Mike, you're mile four; Casey, you're mile six; Leo, you're eight; and Raphael you're ten. Each of us will have a stop watch, and when Lena passes your mile stop your watch." Don handed out the watches. "Everyone understand?" We all nodded. "Okay get to your checkpoint and contact me via shell cell, then we'll start."

"See you at the finish line." Raphael smiled at me.

"I don't think it's a race, Raphael, but yes, I'll see you later." I went on my tippy-toes and gave him a quick kiss. Mikey started making gagging noises.

"Come on, lover boy." Casey whined as he dragged Raphael towards the woods.

When the others were out of sight, I started stretching out and preparing myself for the run. Hopefully, Raphael's going to have some water at that eight mile mark.

"So is do I run as fast as I can as far as I can because eight miles is easy." I asked.

"If it's easy then go ahead and challenge yourself." Don smiled.

"Sweet." I rolled my shoulders and cracked my knuckles.

Don's phone went off saying the one or all of his brothers and Case were at their checkpoints. "It's just Mikey and Casey. Leo and Raph should call shortly." While we waited we held out a casual conversation until Don's phone rang again. "Okay, they're going to start their watches in ten seconds, are you ready?"

"Yup." I gave him a thumbs-up.

"Five…four…three…two…one!" Don counted down and I bolted for the woods.

I smiled as the wind blew my ponytail back and forth. It was warm and the sun was shining, I felt I didn't have a care in the world as the trees rushed past me. Right now, I didn't. Don had taken me down this path many times so that when we did do this test that I wouldn't get lost. Mikey had marked the trees with some arrows in orange. Surprise, surprise.

"Hey Lena!" Mikey waved, jumping up and down. I didn't want to risk losing my breath so I just waved as I past him. "Great time, Dudette!"

He yelled as I got further away from him. I kept my pace fast and steady, but astonishingly I wasn't tired or out of breath. AWESOME! I tried not to think about how faraway ten miles is as I passed Casey, and made my way to Leo. My _favorite_ turtle. I rolled my eyes at the thought and almost ran into a tree. I quickly sidestepped; dodging it. That was close, luckily no one was around to see that. If Mikey saw me do that it would be the end of my life. Not really, but you get what I'm saying.

Leo started coming into view. "Nonstop?" He asked.

"Nonstop." I answered as I ran past him.

Two more miles left and I could stop. I was getting a little tired, but I was determined to make it to Raphael. I forced my legs to keeping moving and my arms to keep pumping as I got closer and closer to him. Why'd he have to be so far away? I tried to slow my breathing and catch my breath, so I didn't pass out from lack of oxygen. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. I focused on the light thumping sounds of my feet hitting the dirt pathway.


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**I just looked at the chapter I posted and it was incomplete. Xp Sorry about that. So here's part 2.**

Chapter 11 part 2

When I was just about to give up Raphael came into view. My heart fluttered at the sight of him as his expression lightened when he saw me. I willed myself to go faster and when I finally reached him, I skipped to a halt. He looked at his stopwatch and his eyes widened.

"Holy…" He started.

"What?" I asked gasping for air.

"You just ran ten miles in a little less than ten minutes!"

I just gave him a thumbs up and laid down on the ground. Oddly, I recovered seconds after, and stood up. My heart wasn't pounding and my muscles weren't aching. Heck, I even stopped sweating. Um, okay…

"Your face isn't red anymore." Raph came over to me.

"I can breathe again, too." I turned to the sound of someone running towards us.

"Hey Lena, that was awesome! I couldn't even catch up to you!" Mikey yelled as he and Leo approached with Don and Casey.

"Uh thanks." I answered.

"Geez, how are you not out of breath?" Casey asked panting.

"Don?" I looked at him.

"Most likely the mutagen." He shrugged.

"Oh fabulous." I sighed sarcastically.

"Come on, miss pouty, let's try and get back before dark." Casey threw his around my shoulders.

I shoved him off. "Try to keep up slow poke." I bolted back into the direction of the house with the others following.

We made it back like an hour later because Casey's so slow! I showered and went to bed. The next morning I went to the grocery store with April.

"So how'd your first test go?" She asked as she filled the cart.

"Great. I still can't believe how far I ran." I giggled.

"Yeah, Don told me. The distance and the time is really impressive."

"Yeah." I paused. "Do you think we can head back to New York? I think it's time to face the Shredder." I looked at her.

"Lena, I'm glad to see that you won't let the Shredder control you, but I think you should talk to Casey and the others about it too. In my opinion though, I think you're ready." She stopped and turned to me.

I hugged her. "Thanks, April."

April is always an open-ear when I need some 'girl time'. Even trips to the grocery store are our little 'girl time', just to get away from all of the guys. The property was big, but it was never big enough to get away from them. I love them, but sometimes Mikey gets so annoying!

"How about we go down the lake for a picnic? If you want the guys to come, it's your decision." She put her hands up.

"Yeah the guys can come, but I don't have a swim suit."

"Looks like we're going to have to make another stop." She laughed. "Oh well."

With that we finished shopping and headed to the mall. We had to make the stop to the mall quick because we had cold food that had to be put away. So I grabbed a black one in my size and we bought it before leaving. When we got back to the house we put the groceries away and told the guys about our picnic by the lake.

"Oh I love picnics!" Mikey yelled.

I went up the stairs to my room to try on the swimsuit. On my way up I heard April yelling at Mikey for eating the food she was going to bring to the picnic. I laughed and shut my door. I wasn't a big fan of swimsuits, especially two pieces, but that was all they had at the mall. I laid down on my bed and frowned. Then there was a knock at my door.

"Yeah?"

"Hey, it's April, can I come in?"

"Yeah." I sat up as she sat next to me after shutting the door.

"Did you try on your suit?" She asked.

I shook my head.

"Are you going to?"

I shrugged.

"Lena, what's up?" She watched me.

"I have a lot of scars that this won't cover." I glared down at the suit. "What will Raphael think of me when he sees how many there are?"

"Honey, Raph really cares about you, and a few scars aren't going to change that." She took my hand.

She was right. I looked up and smiled at her. "Okay, I'll go try it on now."

"Good." April patted my knee before getting up for the door. "We're leaving in ten."

"Okay, oh and April." She turned. "Thanks again." I smiled.

"No problem, Lena." April nodded before she left.

"Well here goes nothing." I told myself.

**Sorry this was short. Please review.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(Lena POV)

I stared at myself in the mirror in the simple black swim suit. It was simple no designed or ruffles; the same for the bottoms. Scars and burns covered my sides, stomach, and arms. Luckily the ones on my arms were really light and unnoticeable, these were just my punishments for failing back when I was a part of the Foot. I sighed and put a big red t-shirt on as a cover up. It ended at the middle of my thigh and the sleeves went halfway down my arms. The shirt has a random electric company logo on it and their lame slogans, this company's slogan is 'we'll light up your world.' I rolled my eyes at the slogan and went to help April and Mikey pack the cooler. Mikey was making sandwiches and I found April sneaking some sweets into the cooler. She quickly stuffed some waters in there as well as a bunch of grapes and apples. She's probably trying to hide the sweets from him.

"Hey." I stepped into the kitchen. The two of them waved and went back to their 'chores'. "Need help with anything?"

"Um…yes." April turned to me. "Can you go pack up some towels and two sheets? We'll use the sheets to sit on when we have lunch."

"Sure." I nodded and headed upstairs to the closet after grabbing the giant bag.

I went upstairs and grabbed eight towels and the sheets before shoving them into the bag. After trying literally a million different ways to close it before it finally zipped closed. I let out sigh before picking it up and dropping it in front of the door. Then I was joined by Mikey and April with the coolers, and I picked the towel bag back up and stepped outside where everyone was waiting. Leo came up to me and took the bag.

"Thanks." I willingly gave him the bag.

He nodded and we started our hike to the lake. Luckily it wasn't too far, if it was Splinter wouldn't be able to come.

"Lena, where are your shoes?" Casey asked me snickering.

"At the house." I answered.

"Okay, let me try again. Why aren't you wearing shoes?"

"Because we're going to the lake. I'm just going to take them off anyway." I shrugged and let my hand hit a small branch as I past a bush.

Raphael was walking next to me bumping our shoulders from time to time. Everyone else would have light conversations until the lake came into view about ten minutes later. The lake was a pretty decent size, it stretches for about a mile or so and is a mile wide. There was a small dock that ended at the deeper part of the water. The guys threw their gear off and ran off the dock. It was weird seeing them without any gear, hell, I barely see them without their masks. I laid out the sheets and gathered the guys gear putting it into a neat pile.

"Ms. Jones, there is no need for you to pick up after my sons." Splinter came over to me.

I shrugged and smiled. "It's fine, Sensei."

April and Casey stripped down to their swim suits and followed in with the guys who were splashing and wrestling each other. I sat on the sheet and played with the hem of my t-shirt. Dammit, I was nervous. I haven't been in a swim suit since before the Foot. After pulling my knees to my chest I watched the others.

"Come on, Lena." April waved me over.

"I'll go in later." I called back and frowned a bit.

(Raphael POV)

I peaked over at Lena when I was able to get a break from Mikey splashing in my face. She had her knees pulled up close to her, and she looked…nervous. Hmm, wonder what that's about? I checked to see everyone else laughing and having a blast in the water. April called Lena in, but she said she was going to come in later. Then she put her chin on her knees looking bummed. Before I knew it Casey ran out of the lake picked her up over his shoulder. He didn't even give her the option to take the shirt off as she just let him carry her.

"Casey, put me down!" She screamed, but started laughing.

Casey jumped in with her and she screamed again as they became airborne. He laughed as he came up for air, and his face fell when Lena wasn't coming back up. I froze and my stomach dropped. Where'd she go? Case got this panicky look on his face, but I saw some air bubbles come up near where Leo was standing. Casey was about to go under when Leo went down and Lena came up. Leo came back to the surface and started laughing. Lena started cheering.

"Yes, yes, yes! I finally caught you off guard!" She threw her hands in the air. "I'm the master of surprise!"

In the middle of her celebration, Fearless tripped her and Lena went under again. This time she came back up next to me.

"Hey." She smiled and smoothed her hair back.

"Hey." I chuckled.

"Lena, go take off your cover up so it dries by the time we leave." April told her.

I saw her frown slightly before going to do as she was told. Lena was hesitant, but took the shirt off before running back. She jumped and performed a perfect dive. When Lena came back above the water and the splash contest started again. I tried to keep my eyes on Lena as she laughed and splashed around. After an hour or so April went out to get lunch out and dry off, the rest of us stopped our splash fight and started a biggest splash and smallest splash contest. Donnie offered to be the judge for the first few rounds as the rest of us lined up on the dock. Lena was first, so she back up a few feet and sprinted towards the edge.

"Cannon-ball!" She yelled as she pulled her legs toward her chest and her arms went around her legs. After Lena go out of the way Mikey started walking towards me.

"Hey Mike, you're chickening out?" I asked him chuckling.

"You wish." He smirked, turning around and leaping off the dock. He did a cannon- ball too, but yelled 'cowabunga'. His splash was bigger than Lena's and she pouted.

"Cheater!" She called to Mikey and he shoved her. "Hey!" She laughed and tackled Mikey under the water.

Donnie went under and pulled them both up. "Get out of the way, knuckleheads!"

The two of them rolled their eyes and headed for the shore, but then Lena stopped. All the muscles in her face relaxed and her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

"Lena!" I dove into the water, trying to find her in the sandy lake water.

I found a silhouette of her body slowly sinking as air bubbles came out of her nose and mouth. Reaching out to her raised arms, I grabbed her wrist pulling her up. Leo, Don, and Mike were swimming down when I was returning with Lena. I adjusted my grip on her, my arm going around her middle as Leo helped us up and out of the water.

"My sons, what has happened?" Splinter asked as we raced Lena to the laid out sheet.

"Raph?" Don asked. "Did you see anything?"

"Her eyes rolled to the back of her damn head!" I snap as I put her down. Her middle was scarred and burned.

"Okay, Raph, you need to relax." Don told me calmly.

"Just figure out what's wrong with her, Don." I spat.

He went to his medic bag and pulled out a syringe filled with mutagen. Don started to go closer to her.

"Don, what the hell are you doing?" Leo asked.

I got closer to Lena shielding her from the mutagen.

"I think Shredder's been using the mutagen as a healing agent. Something life threatening happened to her there and Lena doesn't remember. This is the only thing that's going to help her." He said confidently.

"What if it mutates her?" I tested him.

"It's either this or her possibly dying. If she mutates I'll try and create a retro-mutagen, which will reverse the mutagens effects." Don slowly got closer.

"I'm not letting you do this to her!" Casey yelled and Mikey was trying to hold him back.

"You can take that decision away from her!" I added and Leo started pulling me back.

"I'm sorry." Don injected the mutagen in Lena.

I was too late.

**I noticed I've been updating a lot later now. Sorry about that, I have lots of chores and now I have exams coming up. UGHHHHHHHH…I'll try to update as much as I can. Please REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Here's a long chapter for you. Enjoy! **

Chapter 13

(Casey POV)

After Don injected Lena with the mutagen, everyone got quiet and watched her. We waited and waited for something, anything to happen, but she just laid still. I cradled her in my arms as the others stood around us. Nothing was happening!

"Why won't she wake up?" I growled.

"Either it's…..…it's healing her." Don stopped abruptly and stood up. "We should get her back and in bed. I'm not sure how long this will take."

With a new black cloud over our heads, we packed up and left to head back to the house. The whole walk back no one spoke, which gave me plenty of time notice how limp Lena was and the scars she had on her. Where'd she get them from? Her arm was swinging loosely back and forth until Raph gently folded it up close to her. I notice a change in Raph, he was calmer. He barely ran off to 'get air' or lash out at his brothers, well up until this happened he didn't snap.

When we got to the house, I brought her upstairs and put her in bed. No one wanted to leave so we all brought chairs in or sat on the floor to start our watch. Raph and I sat in chairs on both sides of her, his arms were crossed over his plastron glaring a hole into the floor. I just watched her waiting for her to wake up. April rose.

"I know no one will be in the mood, but I'm going to bring up the sandwiches from before." Then she turned and left the room, I took Lena's hand.

"Come on, kiddo, wake up." I begged her. When she didn't respond I swore. "She would've been better off with Lee."

"Casey, you have done the best for her. She was with the Foot before her parents passed, there was no escaping this." Splinter told me.

"Yeah and your brother wouldn't have been able to help her as well as you have." Mikey offered a smile.

"Lena wouldn't have been able to fight the Shredder back. He would've consumed her spirit completely." Leo added.

I shrugged. "But…..she's still fighting for her life."

"She ain't fighting alone." Raph finally spoke. "Lena knows that, she knows that she can count on me….us to help her when shit goes wrong. That's what keeps her going."

April returned with the sandwiches and passed them out, the guys forced a few bites down and I put mine to the side. Then I heard Lena take a quick and ragged breath.

"Casey." Her hand squeezed mine.

"Lena," Raph and I stood up and hovered over her.

"Casey, it burns." Her voice cracked as tears streamed down her face.

"What burns?" I tried to comfort my niece.

"Everything, Casey make it stop. Please make it stop." Her voice rose as she cried harder.

"Don." I heard Raph growl.

"Raphael?" Lena called.

"Hey, I'm right here." His hand caressed her cheek.

Don came over, and lifted her arm.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow." Her breathing was labored.

Lena's skin was turning a greenish color and her skin was becoming scaly looking. No, she was turning.

"Dammit, it's changing her." Don swore. "Everyone has to leave except for April."

"Why the hell you'd you think I'd leave her?" I yelled at Don.

"Casey, the less people in here the better."

My attention was turned back to Lena when she screamed. Mikey was trying to pull me back while Leo led Raph to the door. April shut the door behind us as Lena's screams echoed into the hallway. Donnie and April's voices also trailed out, but we couldn't hear what they were saying. I turned and punch the wall.

"I suggest we all go wait in the living room." Splinter started for the stairs and motioned Leo, Mikey, Raph, and I to follow.

I tore myself away from Lena's door and went down the stairs. Mikey sat on the floor, Leo sat on the couch, Splinter sat on the recliner, and Raph was standing by the window with his shell to us. I started pacing as Lena cried again.

"Why does she have to be so loud?" I covered my ears.

"I understand it is not a comforting sound, but Ms. O'Neil and Donatello are trying to help her through this." Splinter had his eyes closed.

"I'd be more use up there." I argued.

"Get in line, buddy." Raph shifted at the window. "I know how you feel."

I sighed. "You'd be more use than me. She'd feel safe with you up there."

Raph turned to look at Splinter, who nodded to him. Raph returned the nod and headed upstairs, but I put my hand on his shoulder as his went to pass me.

"Get her through this."

"I will."

(Lena POV)

"Lena, try to calm down, okay?" I heard April.

"I….can't." I hiccupped and cried. The pain in my body was excruciating, like someone lit me on fire, I wanted it to stop. Donnie said before everyone left that it was the mutagen changing me. I was so scared that I was going to die, but at the same time I wanted to be.

"I'm going to try a stronger dose this time." Donnie told April.

"Alright." April was brushing my hair out of my face and held my hand, which was trembling.

"Donnie, let me help."

"Raphael?" I choked out. "Don't go!"

"Fine, but no one else." Don snapped, which was every unusual for the level-headed turtle.

"I'm not going anywhere." His face came into view and it was filled with worry and fear. I found his hand and held onto it as if it was my life. "You're okay, Don's giving you something that'll help."

"When's it going to start working?" I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Soon." He didn't hesitate, but I know he wasn't sure.

After a few moments, I felt something start growing from my tailbone. I bit into my pillow to keep from screaming again, but my mouth and face were getting worse too.

"Let go, Lena." Raphael whispered to me. "Don't fight anymore."

I was confused at first, but Raphael knew me. Never did I want to quit or stand down to anything or anyone, like back at the Foot, I wasn't going back to that state. If I let go I would lose consciousness for sure, but I might be out for a while. I didn't want to go back to that space of darkness and mystery.

"Let go." He begged. "It'll make everything better."

Raphael wouldn't leave me, he'll pull me out of here. He won't let me go back to where I started. I took a breath and let the darkness take me. I was terrified as I waited for the real fear to come. It confused me, however, when it never came. I felt Raphael's warmth next me and his smell surround me. I held onto him with my mind and refused to let him go. Staying focused on his presence, the worry vanished and was replaced with peace. Then I could actually feel his arm around me and my arms tucked closely to my chest, but there was something else, I felt Raphael's ankles? I shifted and put my head on his plastron.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered into my hair.

I lifted the sheet and saw that there was a long green tail wrapped around Raphael's ankle.

"What the hell did I change into?" I asked sleepily.

"Don says a chameleon."

"That explains the tail." I let go of his ankle and curled it up towards myself.

"I gotta go tell Don you're up." He started moving away, but I grabbed him with my tail again.

"No, can you stay for a little longer?" I whined.

"Fine." He chuckled.

"Did Casey see me yet?" I was nervous about how he was going to react to my appearance.

"Nope, only April, Don, and me." He paused. "You know, everyone's excited to see you."

"Really?" I wasn't too convinced.

"Really. Do you want to just come with me to get Don?" He asked smiling.

"Meh, fine." I slowly sat up and got off the bed with Raphael helping me, but I almost tripped when my tail got tangled on my legs. I pouted at it and moved it. "I hate this thing already."

"You'll get used to it." Raph walked me out of the door.

Going down the stairs was the biggest challenge, since I was a little wobbly, but finally made it down near the kitchen where silverware was clinging on plates. I listened closely.

"You think she's gonna be okay?" I heard Mikey ask.

"It'll definitely be weird for her, but she'll figure it out." Don answered.

"So you're not going to tell us what she turned into?" Mikey was slapped by someone. "Ow! What I'm curious."

I looked up at Raphael and nodded. As we walked through the doorway, I held my breath. Everyone turned towards us with a look of surprise. I squeezed Raphael's hand.

"Whoa, she's hot." Mikey grinned at me goofily and was hit by and equally shocked Casey. "Ow!"

Donnie stood up and came over to me. "When did you wake up? How are you feeling?"

"A few minutes ago, and clumsy." I motioned at my tail. Yeah, I know I seem obsessed with this thing, but it keeps getting in the way.

"It'll get some getting used to." Don smiled encouragingly.

Leo stood up next and came over. "Why don't you sit and eat something?"

"Okay." I sat down and made my tail kind of hang on the side of the chair. Mikey made me a plate of food and set it in front of me, Casey was still staring. "Take a picture, it lasts longer." I ate some of Mikey's scrambled eggs he made.

"A lizard." Casey said.

"No, a chameleon." I corrected then stopped eating. "Donnie, do you think I'd be able to camouflage like an actual chameleon?"

"Most likely. It seems weird for a human to do, but now you are part chameleon, so I don't see why not." Donnie shrugged.

"Sweet." I jumped when my tail did this weird twitchy thing. I glared down at it. "What the hell is your problem?" Then I glanced up at everyone else. "I swear this thing's got a mind of its own."

The guys laughed. "You just don't know how to control it yet." Leo told me.

"How am I going to do that?"

"Experiment." Donnie answered through his mouthful of eggs.

"I'm like a baby learning how to walk."

"Right now it's just doing what you're unconsciously telling it to do." Don clarified.

"It can actually help you with balance." Leo added.

"Hooray for me." I stated sarcastically.

After breakfast, I put some clothes on and went outside to lay in the grass and listen to music. Raphael joined me and I took this time to check myself out, not to be narcissistic, but I was curious. My skin was definitely rougher and green, then there were dull spikes that lined my back and down my tail. I have four finger on each hand and three toes on each foot. With all of these changes no wonder why I was feeling discombobulated. I noticed that the bottom side of my tail, my stomach, and chest were a lighter green under my short grey t-shirt and jean shorts with a whole in the back for my long tail. I kind of had a small beak like the turtles, but my top lip was slightly pointed.

While outside I also did some practice with my tail, like curling it, uncurling it, moving it to help with balance, and most importantly how to get it out of the way.

Casey wasn't talking to me for some reason. Splinter said he needs time to figure out some things. I was hurt by this at first, but then I remembered I had the guys, April, and Splinter. They've been my mission at first, but now their family. I wouldn't have been able to get through what I did without them. Walking towards the house, I smiled at myself and went to go talk with April. She was sitting on the living room couch, and greeted me when I walked inside.

"Hey, Lena." She smiled at me.

"Hey April, can we talk?" I asked her while playing with the ends of my hair.

"Yeah." She got up and followed me to my room. We both sat on my bed. "What do you need to talk about, honey?"

"Do you think Casey is grossed out by me?"

April gave me this shocked face. "No, why would you think that?"

"Cause he's been ignoring me all day." I folded my hands in front of me.

"Lena, you know Casey's new at this hole parenting thing, and he's trying to figure it out. You both have had a lot thrown at you in the past year. It's going to take a little for everything to settle down." She put her hand on my folded ones.

"Is it weird that I don't mind being like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like this." I pulled my hands away and motioned at myself.

April just smiled. "No, it's not. You're uncle just has to know it's not the end of the world." She laughed.

"Ya, but what about Uncle Lee?"

"We'll figure that out another time."

I hugged her. "Thanks, April."

She returned the gesture. "No problem."

**REVIEW!**


	15. Chapter 14

**Okay so in this chapter there's a little more Raph and Lena bonding. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 14

(Lena POV)

It took a few weeks, but I finally figured it out, I can finally use some my new chameleon traits! The blending into everything helps so much when I'm playing ninja tag with the guys, and Leo's 'it'. Also I can control my damn tail! When I'm sparring I use it to trip my opponent, kind of like how it did to me when I first changed. I've made tons of progress in our time here at the farm, but today we were leaving. When we return I was going to have to stay down at the turtles' lair, not that I mind, Casey said it was okay. Oh and Casey finally got over his grumpiness, and talks to me like old times. He just wanted to protect me and was being a great uncle. We've also started planning our revenge attack on the Foot, too.

In the battle shell, Mikey was playing on his DS, Don was driving, Leo was telling Don directions, Splinter was meditating next to Mikey, and Raphael had his arm slung across my shoulders keeping me close to him. The inside of this van was dark to reduce chances of being discovered, but it was stocked with everything and anything we would need. On the radio the time was glowing with bright numbers, it was one in the morning! I yawned and rested my head on Raphael's shoulder.

"Tired?" Raphael asked sarcastically.

Letting my eyes close I nodded. "You?"

"Yup."

I glanced over at Splinter and, to me, it looked like he was sleeping more than meditating. "Mikey, how aren't you tired?" I asked the overly energetic turtle tapping quickly on the buttons on his DS.

"When am I ever tired?" He asked laughing.

"When I say we have to train." Leo gave Mikey a look from the front seat.

Mikey laughed nervously.

I giggled at Mikey and let sleep take me.

When I woke up we were pulling into the garage of the lair. I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and stretched.

"Have a nice nap?" Raphael smiled.

"It was great." I yawned again.

"Don't sound like it."

I rolled my eyes and pulled the sweatshirt I had on closer to myself. It was summer, but the mornings are freezing. As Don stopped the van, we climbed out. I still had my pajamas on, and grabbed my backpack before shuffling into the lair. Stopping in the middle of the lair, I forgot that the last time I was here I didn't have a bed. I turned to the others.

"Where am I sleeping?" I asked.

"In here." Donnie pointed at a room behind him.

I smiled at the room. "Thanks." I sleepily walked over, eager to go back to sleep.

"I'll be right next door if you need anything." Raphael kissed me before heading into the room to the right of me. Then I walked into my room and dropped my bag on the ground before I went into bed; falling asleep. I was woken up by Raphael a few hours later.

"Lena, wake up." Raphael nudged my shoulder.

I whined at him. "Why?"

"I wanna show you something." He chuckled at my sleepiness.

I sighed and made myself sit up. "You're lucky you're cute." I kissed him before getting up to put some warm clothes on.

He smirked at me and took my hand, dragging me out of the lair. I was a little nervous because if we got caught, we would have to face the wrath of Splinter and Leo. After we were out of the lair and at a safe distance, I spoke.

"Did we just sneak out of the lair?" I asked him, my uncertainty filled my voice.

"Don't worry, babe. We'll get back before Fearless starts worrying." He bumped his shoulder into mine.

I laughed and bumped him back. "We shouldn't be too late, Leo's still going to make us train."

"True." He shrugged.

"Where are we going anyway?" I asked.

"You'll see." He teased as he checked to see if the coast was clear to go topside. When it was clear he climbed up then motioned me to follow. After he covered the sewer, and we went up a nearby fire escape. "Ready?"

"Yup." I smiled and took his hand as we ran.

Somehow we were able ran in sync with our arms swinging and leaping over building gaps as one. After a few blocks, Raphael slowed to a stop. I looked around, we're on an old abandoned club. The bright neon sign was out in some letters.

"Where are we?" I asked. "And don't say an abandoned bar."

He chuckled. "This is my getaway spot."

I dramatically gasped. "This is Hamato Raphael's super-secret 'I gotta get away from Leo' getaway place." He laughed and I laid my hands on his plastron. I smiled and his hands went around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "How did I earn the honor of being showed this confidential hideout?"

"It must be because of how much I love you. I don't want any secrets between us." He whispered to me, not sounding like himself. I didn't mind; this was the Raphael that no one saw.

"Me neither."

We walked over to the ledge of the building and sat down. Our hands still intertwined and I had my head resting on his shoulder. I looked up at the stars; it was still dark out.

"Aren't the stars amazing?" I stared in wonder at the twinkling lights.

He shrugged. "They're okay."

I sat up and slapped him laughing. "I'm serious. Each one is something amazing, and when they come together, they become a story. They show the way to lost travelers, and light up the night. After a tough day, simple stars make everything seem better." I looked over at him, tearing my gaze away from my old friends.

"Let me guess, one way of escaping reality?" He returned my stare.

I nodded. "Every night I'd train on the rooftop, listen to music, and star gaze." Raphael was listening with a confused face plastered in his face. "I can teach you some things."

"Alright, what's first?"

"Okay," I moved closer to point at the cluster of stars above us. "You see those three stars right there?" I pointed at the cluster.

"Nope." Raphael stared at the sky.

I took his hand and pointed both of our hands at the stars. "There."

"They're kind of in a diagonal?" He asked sounding a little more interested.

"Yeah, that one. That's Orion's Belt. Supposedly they point at the three pyramids in Egypt; they're also called the Three Kings. There are a lot of different perspectives of Orion, but almost all of the said he was tall, strong, and handsome. Orion was a brave hunter, and most of them talk about him being with the prettiest women."

"What else?" His lips were right next to my ear.

"That really bright star there," I pointed at another spot. "See how bright it is?" He kissed my shoulder.

"Mhmm." He answered still kissing me.

"It's called the Northern Star." I giggled. "Are you listening?" I looked towards him.

Raphael smiled and gave me a quick kiss. "I always listen."

"Uh-huh, sure you do." I closed my eyes and returned the kiss. "That's why Leo yells at you so much because you do listen?"

"Yup." We laughed.

He stood up and pulled me up with him. "We should head back."

I gave him a pouty face.

"Unless you wanna deal with Leo."

"Nope let's go." I started running back in the direction we came from.

I heard him chuckle at me. It wasn't long before he caught up to me, and we started racing each other. The sun was peaking over the horizon when we were going down into the sewers, and made it back before anyone woke up.

Breakfast was the same as any other day, minus Casey and April, and training was tough. Leo did find out about Raphael and me leaving the lair this morning. Unfortunately, we did receive our three hour lecture, but I didn't care; it was so worth it.

I'm going to end this story in the next chapter or two then write a sequel. Please review!


	16. Epilouge

Epilogue

Life is better. There's actually good in it now; I'm not scared. No, I haven't faced the Shredder, but I have achieved so much more. Even with the obstacles I've had to face, I realize that the change in my life is good. Sure, I might've lost my parents… and got brain-washed by a psychopath. Oh, and I did get myself in the freezing cold, not to mention the whole "becoming a mutant chameleon" thing. Hey, no one's life is perfect.

I've been training every day, learning the art of ninjistu: the honorable way. When I started my training, sparring felt wrong because the Shredder taught me all of the moves and I simply performed them; there was no actual combat. After we train, I'd go topside to see Case and have some 'girl time' with April; then at night I'd go on patrol with the guys. Every once in a while, we run into some Foot; these times are considered my tests. If we'd run into Shredder, would I freeze? So far, it seems like I won't. Almost every time, some of them would make rude comments about me being a mutant, and snicker. It was the last thing they said for a while, because both Raphael and I would plow them to the ground. At the beginning the names would bother me, but now it just pisses me off.

Raphael and I would still leave the lair early in the morning and go to our hideout. That's right, it's our getaway now. We'd talk, cuddle, and I'd talk about the stars. If I'm lucky, Raphael will actually remember something. We would do this almost every morning, except Fridays. Fridays are our movie nights with the guys, April, and Casey. Sometimes my Uncle Lee would come too. Oh yeah, Casey surprised me a while back with bringing Lee down to the lair for my birthday. He was surprised and was confused at first, but after hanging out, he warmed up. I'm glad he did, because he can get as grumpy as Raphael and Casey combined.

Now, the only task left to do to avenge my parents is to kill the Shredder.

**I know, I know, another short ending to another story. :P I'll be working on this sequel soon. I just have to find time to write it. I hope everyone enjoyed this story and are excited for the sequel! Please review! :D**


End file.
